Dark Ceres
by Badguy L I
Summary: This is a SagaxocxKanon love triangle, it's not yaoi or have any mary sues. This deals with before the Hades Saga and continues through the Sanctuary saga, This is new so please give reviews for any ideas.
1. Chapter 1 Sanctuary Saga

Disclaimer: (I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or any relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue. I own the character-Lucria: (Age 17)the incarnation of the goddess Ceres, Saga and (K)Canon found her when she was only four years old hiding in a bush of rose thorns.

13 years ago...

"Saga...where's Canon?" the little girl asked as Saga came back with out Canon with him.

"Canon is in a cave." Saga said kneeling down to meet the girl's eyes. Her eyes were blood red and her medium length hair was indigo violet.

"A cave?" The little girl questioned. "Is he going to come back?" she asked as Saga stood up.

"I do not know...it is for the gods to decide to forgive him as a chance to set him free." Saga said holding his hand out, "But don't worry they will let him one day."

The little girl smile even though she didn't understand but took his hand with out hesitation, "Saga, am I a god?"

"Yes...you are Ceres, the goddess of agriculture and fertility. You are very lucky girl to be chosen by her. Gaia is the goddess of earth. So you restore life to all things." Saga explained as the two began walking. "Athena wants your help when you both age and finally meet each other."

At the Sanctuary, the Pope confronted the little girl with a gentle smile and waved his hand. The little girl was shy as she hid behind Saga's leg. "So this is the one known as Ceres...how did you find her?" the Pope asked.

"She was trapped in bryer bush vines, I don't want to get into the details. She might..." Saga looked down at the girl as he placed a hand on her head.

"Oh, very well then. So, what is your name little girl?" the Pope asked sweetly as he took off his head piece. The little girl looked at Saga and he nodded.

"My name is Lucria...sir." The little girl answered a bit scared. The Pope smiled, "That's a pretty name Lucria. Do you know there are other saints here with Saga?"

"Other saints...?" Lucria asked nervously.

Camus, and Shura approached the three. "Hey, who's the kid?" Shura asked. "Saga, is that the girl you found?" Camus asked pointing out.

"My name is Lucria." Lucria said a bit stubbornly.

The Pope laughed cheerfully, "Hey Shura, you better start calling Lucria by her name or she will get mad."

"Yes, Lucria is the one. She has been learning how to talk a couple of years now." Saga said turning towards Camus.

"Wow Lucria, how old are you?" Camus asked.

"I'm four." Lucria said smiling.

Camus kneeled down and smiled, "Wow, that is really interesting. Can you guess what saint I am?"

Lucria closed her eyes as her cosmos was faintly noticable but it was there focusing on recognizing Camus. "Aqua...Aquarius saint. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Camus said giving Lucria a thumbs up.

"Yay I got it! And he is a Capri...corn!" Lucria pointed towards Shura.

"She got that right...how is she learning these words?" Shura asked Saga.

"Her cosmos is teaching her to recognize everyone's cosmos by their cloth." Saga said watching Lucria touch Camus's headband.

"So, Lucria, how do you like this place?" Shura asked cheerfully.

"It's very big and a bit scary but I think it is fun." Lucria said happily.

"That's good to hear. If you get lost find any temple around here and we will bring you back where you were once before." Shura said.

"Okay!" Lucria said nodding her head.

As the gold saints and the Pope were having a conversation; Lucria walked off with out anyone noticing and left the temple. She was out looking at the flowers then walked over to the river.

"These are fish Lucria, there is carp and koi and other types existing in here..." A cosmos spoke softly.

"Carp, Koi...they are types of fish in this river." Lucria said as she watched the fish swim about in the water.

"You like fish?" A purple haired green eyed man asked.

Lucria turned around in shock and nodded "yes".

"My name is Mu. You must be Lucria, am I correct?" Mu asked.

"Yep, you are the Aries saint. Aries Mu. You have a temple too?" she asked as she placed her hand in the water.

"Yes, all of us gold saints have an individual temple. Tella me Lucria, you are a goddess, do you know much about it?" Mu asked.

"No. Not really. All I remember was that Saga an-I can't remember anything else except that Saga was the one I saw when I first woke up." Lucria explained.

The Pope and summoned all of the gold saints to approach his grounds. Mu brought Lucria with him.

When the two entered, Everyone who was a gold saint looked at Lucria and kneeled down on one knee in respect. Even Mu kneeled down on one knee though he was right beside her.

"Lucria, you are respected here in the Sanctuary. You are the goddess Ceres in this era of time. " the Pope said as he walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee in respect.

"Uh..." Lucria was shocked to hear this as she nodded her head. She was blushing in embarrassment and smiled, "Thank you everybody, I will do my best!"

Everyone stood up and aplauded in joy. Aldeberan, Afrodite, Aiorios, and Aioria approached Lucria and congratulated her besides introducing themselves. Miro teased Lucria by poking her in the head for fun. Miro laughed as Lucria ran after him.

"She's going to be a talented goddess Saga...Ceres and Athena will be lucky to stay here on this earth." The Pope said, "But Ceres might be the wife I am looking for..."

"...It is true that Ceres will stay here on this earth but she will not be the wife you are looking for..." Saga said respectfully.

"Why Saga, do you have feelings for Lucria? It does sort of show on your face." the Pope said smiling.

"...I have nothing to say to that." Saga stated as he continued watching Lucria, "Although she seems happy to be here."

"Saga? Are you okay?" Lucria asked tugging on Saga's cape, "You're not talk...ing."

Saga didn't answer and turned around to face her. Lucria looked like she was about to cry as Saga just stayed silent.

"...Lucria don't cry." Saga said as he kneeled down then pulled her into his arms hoping not to see her cry.

"I won't cry Saga. I will do my best in not crying." Lucria said as she hugged him, "I won't cry for you and Canon."

Saga released Lucria and headed towards the Pope's temple. Lucria ran over to Cape Sunion to see Canon. "Canon!" she called out as the tides were rising higher.

"Athena, Ceres...please save Canon." Lucria prayed as the cosmos was surrounding her.

The moon changed into being a crescent instead of being full

"Lucria...your prayer was accepted." the same voice from earlier told her.

"Lu...Lucria, is that you?" Canon asked as he coughed. Lucria ran over to him as the bars were the only thing that stopped her. Canon hugged her and then released her.

"Canon! Why are you locked up here?" Lucria asked scared.

Canon smiled and kissed her cheek, "Because Saga locked me up here inside. I can't get out."

"Canon..." Lucria sighed.

Canon shook his head as he took Lucria's hand, "You better go back Lucria. Saga could be looking for you. I promise that I will come back to you when I find a way to get out of here."

"Okay." Lucria said as Canon let her hand go. Lucria then ran over the Pope's grounds.

Cosmos was sparking in terror then it disappeared from the roof. "Wha?" Lucria looked up at the sky. "Pope Shion's cosmos...it's-it's gone!" she said shocked. "I sense Saga's cosmos but it has changed..." she thought.

"Saga!" Hearing Lucria's voice, Saga turned around and gave Lucria a smirk. His hair color was now grey and his eyes were blood red with black pupils. Pope Shion was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Shion!! Saga!!" Lucria screamed as she ran away. Saga grabbed Lucria by her arm and pulled her into his arms roughly.

Tears filled Lucria's eyes as Saga kissed her cheek and held her tight. "Lucria, I won't do what I've been waiting for until you are older...You are too young and your body is too small to understand."

"Saga..." Lucria closed her eyes and continued to cry. "My cosmos may understand...but my mind can't say that I do." she thought.

"Aioros, please protect Athena...you must help her get out of here before it's too late."

-----

Author's note: Okay I am trying to keep the setting to Saint Seiya going since I haven't been watching the anime lately but I've been reading the manga again, since I am interested in the Gemini twins story I decided to write a fanfic about them. Of course I will do more oc pairing with other saints too...So please don't flame me 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue. I own the character-Lucria: (Age 17)the incarnation of the goddess Ceres, Saga and (K)Canon found her when she was only four years old hiding in a bush of rose thorns. More OC pairings later...

13 years later...

"...Pope Ares. Do you need anything?" Lucria asked with out any hesitation. Lucria was now 5'7'', slender and mostly legs. She had long hair down past her knees.

"No, I am fine right now Lucria but later on tonight I want you to join me for dinner." Pope Ares said calmly. Lucria nodded and left the temple.

"So, how have you been doing lately Lucria?" Aurora asked as the two girls were shopping through the town for food. Aurora was 16 years old, she had medium length red hair and green eyes. She's a very bright girl but she is the shy type.

"Just the usual, bored out of my mind at the Sanctuary. Pope Ares has been busy with the new saint who will wear the pegasus cloth. I am just trying to make sure that he doesn't wear himself out." Lucria smiled.

"Oh wow, you helping Pope Ares. That's amazing and we've known each other since we both were in school. There is one saint that I want to meet so badly though..." Aurora said blushing lightly.

"Huh, who are you talking about?" Lucria asked suspiciously. "Oh you mean you want to meet Aquarius Ca-!"

Aurora covered Lucria's mouth instantly and shook her head. "Lucria, you are too loud!"

Lucria removed Aurora's hand from her and took a step back. "Look, when Camus comes back I will introduce you to him. He should be coming back from Siberia today so...hm, I got to get going. See ya Aura." she said as she picked up her bags.

"So you out here again Lucria...?" Miro asked as he snuck up behind her. Miro was just wearing regular clothes. He had a sleeveless shirt and pants on with a pair of boots.

"Geez Miro you had to sneak up on me huh? Wha-Pope Ares sent you to check up on me right?" Lucria asked almost shouting.

"Hey calm down Lucria, I'm just going for something to eat. Pope Ares is just resting today. I know he trusts you completely." Miro said laughing.

"...Ugh, okay I believe you this time." Lucria sighed. Aurora laughed at this and got Miro's attention.

"So, who's she?" Miro asked.

"Oh, this girl is a Camus fan!" Lucria pointed out as Aurora covered her mouth again.

"Oh really now?" Miro scratched his head. "Since Lucria has the Pope wrapped around her finger, she could let you enter the Sanctuary."

"Now wait a minute Miro! What point are you trying to get me at?!" Lucria blushed furiously.

"Come on Lucria. Pope Ares had his eyes on you since you've came here. Just talk to him." Miro said poking Lucria in the forehead.

Lucria twitched in annoyance and turned away, "Sure. Don't worry Aurora I will make sure you meet Camus. For this conversation Miro-here take these!" she shoved the bags of vegetables and meats into Miro's arms.

"Hey! Lucria don't leave me with your shopping bags!!" Miro said yelling as the two walked away. "See ya." Lucria said waving good-bye.

"So who is Miro?" Aurora asked.

"That's right. You moved here from the United States. Well, Miro is the Scorpio gold saint. He is pretty cool to hang out with since he always pushes a button to piss me off whenever he is able to." Lucria said smiling, "He's like a big brother to me."

"Oh...so what is Camus to you?" Aurora asked nervously.

"Wha-oh no! I don't like Camus like that I mean well you see I have something for someone else. Camus taught me how to fight besides Aldebaran, and Aioria." Lucria said cheerfully.

The two walked over to the bar hearing a fight between drunks and a young girl.  
Lucria and Aurora walked in there not knowing what was going on but knew who the girl was.

"Come on ya bastards! To think that you men would hit a young girl-you both are cowards!" Eclair said as she cracked her knuckles as the two drunken men hit the floor. Eclair was 19 years old, short brown hair in the back but she had long side burns that touched her shoulders, and brown eyes. This girl was a lover of fighting.

"Éclair-what do you think you're doing?!" Lucria yelled.

Éclair helped the waitress stand up and turned to Lucria with a grin, "Keepin' world order in our town. I won't stand for any man to hit a woman."

"Has she gone over the bridge with this one? Éclair is going to catch the Pope's attention with fighting people within the town. She could be executed if they account it as treason to this country." Aurora whispered.

Lucria tilted her head to the side with a sigh, "Uh well that is true but for these causes she could be considered a town hero-I mean heroine for her case."

Éclair walked over to the two girls and laughed in confidence. "So what'cha two doing around here-Lucria aren't you suppose to be at the Sanctuary?"

"So it is true..." The public fell so close to silence as they whispered about Lucria's appearance from the Sanctuary.

"Great, now everyone will be talking about this for a while." Lucria said embarrassed.

The two drunks stood up and confronted Lucria with a grin. "So you must be that girl the townspeople were talkin' about who comes from the Sanctuary. I wonder how you would look in a skimpy outfit..." One drunk said as he walked over to Lucria. "Yeah, you would look pretty good with nothin' on, let's play together shall we?" The other drunk said as he followed.

"Ugh, I hope I won't be forced to use the move Camus taught me-if I do this will cause a bigger comotion...What do I do?" Lucria thought as she backed a step away.

One drunk grabbed Lucria by her waist and pulled her too close to him. His breathe smelled of alcohol and smoke. "You must be a young adult girl, good more reasons for me to have a taste." he said with a smirk. Lucria concentrated on her cosmos as she clenched her hand into a fist. "Forgive me..." She thought as she closed her eyes.

Miro walked in with the bags in his arms glaring at Lucria, "Hey! You left me with your bags Lucria-I am not your carrying jackass!"

Aurora and Éclair looked at him and then turned to Lucria. "You two hold these, I'll take care of her." Miro said handing the bags over to Aurora and Éclair. Miro walked over to the two drunks and tapped the one who was holding Lucria by the waist on his shoulder. "Hey, you have something there. Let her go." he said arrogantly.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like you are a saint!" The drunk said swinging Lucria around. The other drunk laughed as he held his beer bottle in his hand, "So you think you can take over our turf huh? You think you can steal anything we own? I bet I could kill this girl before you lay a finger on us."

Miro laughed as he tilted his head to the side, "Knock him out Lucria. This will be our secret."

"Okay then...diamond dust!" Lucria said as she punched the drunken man in his stomach while ice was flying out with her cosmos freezing him and the other drunk to death.

The two drunken men were now frozen. Miro placed a hand on Lucria's shoulder, "We better get back to the Sanctuary. Oh you all." Miro turned to the people. "You can take care of these two idiots right here. Keep this fight secret though."

The people nodded in agreement and the four left. "Miro, I bet Pope Ares will find out about this soon enough. Ugh..." Lucria said sighing.

"Heh, get a grip Luci. You won't be in trouble." Éclair said with a laugh.

"Shut up Éclair. I hate that name!" Lucria said glaring at her angrily.

"So Éclair-you were the girl fighting those two drunks in the bar?" Miro asked casually.

"Yeah, your point?" Éclair said sarcastically.

"You could've caused yourself some jail time." Miro said.

"And you could've kept Lucria from fighting." Éclair said.

"And you had to start a fight in the bar." Miro added.

"And you had to start this conversation." Éclair added.

"Come on you guys-stop fighting." Lucria said with a sigh.

Aurora laughed, "This is getting interesting."

Éclair gave Miro a sigh, "Fine. I'll stop but keep that dog on a leash."

"Leash-why you little bi-Éclair! Get over here!!" Miro said just as he dropped the bag.

As Lucria, Miro, and Aurora entered the Sanctuary. Pope Ares approached them.  
"Lucria, you have brought a guest?" he asked.

"Yes, she would like to meet Aquarius Camus sir." Lucria said respectfully as she, Miro, and Aurora kneeled down on both knees.

"Oh stop the formality princess. Of course your friend can see Camus. Miro thank you for watching her most of the time." Pope Ares said.

"Yes." Miro said walking over to his temple.

"After you bring the girl over the Camus. Lucria you must come to dinner." Pope Ares said concerned.

"Thank you." Lucria smiled gently as she took Aurora's arm and dragged her over the Camus's temple.

---

Author's note: Okay for now, I am making pairings with MiroOC and CamusOc. Of course my friend wants me to make a shaka pairing and a shura pairing but I'm not gonna put that yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue. More OCs: Aurora and Eclair.

Saga the new Pope...

Just as she entered the large room; Saga was already in the water naked sitting down. Lucria ignored the fact of him being naked. "Where do you want this?" She asked glancing at him.

Saga stood up with his hair and body dripping wet as he walked over to her casually.

"Saga, why did you summon me?" Lucria asked with out hesitation. She didn't pay attention when seeing a body nude in front of her.

"Lucria, take your clothes off." he ordered.

Lucria looked at Saga curiously and shook her head no. "Why?" she asked.

Saga didn't give a reason why and kissed her again. Lucria gave in for a moment then moved herself away. "Saga I want to but..." Lucria felt sad. "I love you enough to want what you want but I don't know if I will be perfect for you..."

Saga's eyes widened and he pulled Lucria into his arms. Lucria blushed feeling his smooth skin. Saga closed his eyes for a moment as he spoke, "Lucria, I should ask you if you are ready for this but I keep on forcing you to love me. I apologize."

"...Saga I love you but um...can you let me go?" Lucria said blushing in embarrassment.

"Hm?" Saga looked a bit confused.

"Your body is uh...getting tense around some places and uh, it feels...god I don't know how to put it." Lucria spoke stupidly as she scratched the back of her head.

Saga chuckled and kissed Lucria deeply. "Lucria let me make this enjoyable for both of us. You've been smelling like the outside so take your clothes off and come into the water with me." he said as he tugged at her shirt.

"Saga, fine you win this time." Lucria said smiling gently. Saga slipped Lucria's shirt over her head and unzipped her long skirt. Lucria stopped Saga's hands just as he was about to unclasp her bra. "Saga...this isn't like you. You wouldn't force me to do anything. Change back to your normal self." she ordered.

"No. I won't change back into the weak hearted human I was." Saga refused just as he finished undressing her. The two walked into the water silently.

Right when Saga sat down, Lucria sat down next to him and frowned. "Why do you think you are weak hearted Saga?" she asked sadly.

"...I want power even though I want you to be completely mine first." Saga said calmly as he pulled Lucria on top of his body. "Your existence is important to me. I will not tell you anything further."

"Saga that isn't fair-look I know I owe you and Canon for finding me but you got to tell me the answer to my question. I want you to conquer the devil inside you." Lucria said placing a hand on Saga's chest.

The grey haired Saga laughed and kissed her. "I will tell you later; for now-let's enjoy our time together." he said before kissing Lucria again. Lucria kissed Saga back. Saga ran his fingers through Lucria's hair and forced his lips to meet hers.

Lucria gasped as she felt his strong body tense more from her touch. "Saga, stop it." she ordered.

"Stop what?" he asked knowing what he wanted as he kissed her neck. "I am not forcing you to do a terrible thing..." Saga then moved his lips lower.

Lucria almost lost herself in the moment as she realized she was moaning his name. "Saga..."

Saga raised his head higher so that he was able to see the look on her face. He smiled and lifted her up into position. Lucria closed her eyes halfway. He slid himself inside her body so slowly but with the angle he placed her into felt a bit sharp.

Lucria gasped at the pain and dug her nails into Saga's chest. Her eyes were closed tightly even as Saga began to move slowly. "Saga!" she cried out.

"Lucria...I want you to move. Move for me, let me feel the weight of your body on mine. I want to stay inside you..." Saga murmured in Lucria's ear. "Please Lucria..."

"Saga..." Lucria kissed Saga gently as she began to move for him. She moved slowly enough to endure the pain which she placed her head on Saga's chest as she closed her eyes. "Tell me is this the real you speaking or is it..." she thought as Saga placed his hands on her hips making her move harder.

"Lucria, open your eyes. I want to see your face when we make love." Saga said holding her chin up. Lucria still had her eyes closed until he kissed her causing her to open her eyes a little. 

"Saga, it hurts a little." Lucria said hesitating. Lucria moved a few strands of hair away from Saga's face. His eyes were glowing a faded red color.

Saga smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. "How much pain?" Saga asked as he moved her harder for the pleasure.

"...Saga." Lucria cried out his name. She was about to collapse until he spilled inside her gently.

"Lucria I am done for now..." Saga said breathing heavily. He stopped Lucria's movements. "Go to sleep."

"No, I don't want to." Lucria said trying to sit up.

Saga pulled her back down and lifted her off of him. Saga stood up and picked Lucria up slowly. He carried Lucria out of the pool and placed her down on her feet. Saga took Lucria's hand and placed it on his chest. "Can you feel my heart beat?"

"Yes." Lucria blushed as she looked away trying to not to look directly at his face.

Saga's red eyes focused on Lucria's actions. Even though he knew she was only 17 years; the feeling of him inside her body made him go nuts. "Lucria," he said as he helped her get dressed.

"Yes Saga?" She asked feeling a bit embarrassed. Lucria knew Saga was 28 years old and felt a bit insecure about how he loved her even though she wasn't perfect.

Saga finished clothing himself and gave her a kiss, "Your body is the perfect and only one I want to touch...I still love you so please don't feel embarrassed."

Lucria looked up at him just when he changed back to normal. "Saga, your hair color it's blue not gray." she said.

Saga sighed and hugged her, "I am sorry that I did this to you. You might be pregnant."

"No. I know what I am able to do as Ceres. I choose to have a baby or not. Don't be sorry for me Saga." Lucria said as she closed her eyes.

Saga escorted Lucria to her bedroom and watched her fall asleep. Right when he was about to leave Lucria took his arm gently, "Saga..."

"You need to rest Lucria." Saga implied as he sat down beside her and smiled.

"Saga, you don't have to tell me. I know I have been worrying you and the other gold saints everytime I leave the Sanctuary by myself but I have Aurora and Éclair to hang out with in the town. They aren't bad people; you are just always busy..." Lucria frowned.

Saga leaned over to her and kissed her goodnight. "Go to sleep Lucria, I will stay by your side tonight." he said gently as Lucria closed her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

A stupid quarrel, A lost memory...

The next day, Lucria was walking down the hallways and noticed Aurora and Camus talking and laughing. This was new. "Hey you guys." she called out to them.

Aurora and Camus turned to her with a cheerful look on their face. "Lucria!" Aurora waved to her. Lucria ran over to them.

"So Camus, did you ever bring Aurora home?" Lucria asked a bit curious. Somehow she suspected something to happen between the two because Aurora wasn't shy around him.

"Oh um well...you see after he brought me home. I asked him if he could stay because I...wanted to talk to him." Aurora looked at Camus, "He wanted me to go with him for a day and teach me more about the cosmos."

"Learn about cosmos?" Lucria asked. "To simply explain it would be too complicated." she thought as Mu walked by. Lucria then turned to him with a startled look. "Mu?" she called out a bit worried.

Mu glanced over at Lucria with a smile. "Hey, are you going to leave the Sanctuary today?" he asked.

"Please don't tell me Pope Ares..." Lucria sighed. To this action, Aurora and Camus laughed. Lucria glared at the two and turned to Mu. "Yes. I am going out today."

"Pope Ares wants me to accompany you today." Mu said. "Miro is out today. No one knows where he is so do you want to look for him?" he asked as he looked out the window.

"...Mu. I know where he is." Lucria said thinking. "Aurora, come with me for a moment. Camus you come too." She said as she ran out of the Sanctuary and into the town. "Miro and Éclair must be around somewhere..." she thought just as she heard a loud crashing sound in the bar.

Right when they entered the same bar from before, Miro and Éclair were beating all of the drunks up. Miro and Éclair were laughing as they were fighting. "What the hell is going on here?!" Lucria shouted to the two. Everyone in the room fell silent and turned to Lucria. "It's her again." The waiter said with a smirk.

"Her? What are they talking about?" Mu said clueless.

"Can't believe you found us here." Éclair said just before she punched a drunk in the face. Miro laughed just as he had a drunk in a head lock. Éclair turned to Lucria with a grin, "It's not like we are doing something bad. I like having Miro around here. Today has been quite fun. I may like Miro."

"What the hell? You and Miro have been hanging out in a bar stirring up trouble just for fun!? God, if the Pope finds out we all get a lecture and he is going to punish me." Lucria said with out even thinking.

"Calm down Lucria. Éclair and I were just controlling justice through out the town, no big deal. Besides how did you know I was missing?" Miro asked.

"Mu said that you were gone and I knew you were here." Lucria said pointing over to Mu. Mu nodded as Miro turned to him. Camus crossed his arms a bit concerned about the townspeople in here. Aurora was just amused.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop." Éclair said as she dropped a drunk on the floor. "I apologize Lucria." Miro said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lucria shook her head embarrassed. "To think that I have to deal with a gold saint and a close friend here in a bar. Damn!" she scolded.

Mu, Camus, and Aurora just stood there in silence and watched Lucria stomp out of the bar pissed off. "Who knew that Lucria could show anger that way..." Mu commented politely.

"The Pope is going to kill me..." Lucria thought just as she left the town. Just as Lucria approached the sanctuary; the Pope was watching her silently until he called her name out in an anger type of tone.

"Here we go..." Lucria thought as she followed the Pope to his room. "Look I'm sorry that I caused some trouble. I didn't mean any-" Lucria tried to explain but was cut off as Saga removed his head piece. His hair was silver and eyes were bloodshot. Saga took Lucria by the waist and forced her onto the bed.

"I won't hurt you Lucria...but this type of harm will do us both good." Saga gave Lucria a smirk as Lucria's eyes widened. "Saga-you must stop this now. This isn't like you." Lucria said trying to move away. Saga pinned his body against Lucria's and held her arms away from her face. "What isn't like me? I know what is like me though...the sex we both desire." Saga laughed as he lowered his face to hers.

"What the hell...are you?" Lucria asked a bit scared. "Your husband. The one who took care of you. Your lover. The man who wants you for you not for your body or power. Must I say more?" Saga ranted out forcing Lucria to look at him. Lucria turned her eyes away sadly and Saga shook her gently. "Look at me girl." he ordered as he forced Lucria into a kiss.

"Saga we can't, not now, not here." Lucria gasped for air. "Yes! My body want yours. Our desire is eternal." Saga laughed. Lucria began to cry which made Saga turn back to normal. "Lucria-I'm sorry." he said holding her gently. Hours later, Saga carried Lucria to her room and left silently.

"Tell me Ceres...who was the one you loved?" Lucria asked.

"Shion." Ceres answered softly.

"Shion, the former Pope." Lucria began to remember of her past.

"Shion was so gentle and well-respected. We were very close." Ceres sounded happy."Whenever I was alone, Shion would keep me company and tell me so many things."

"Shion, why are we here? This is not like you to show me surprises." Ceres said as her long silk silver-violet hair flowed behind her.

Shion smiled as he stopped walking and confronted a statue in the middle of a garden, "Someone made this...to describe you centuries ago."

"Shion...it's beautiful. I never knew that had this here." Ceres' eyes widened as she noticed the tall large statue figuring her with flowers and animals. "Shion, you didn't have to do this."

"Ceres..." Shion turned around to face her. His light purple eyes stared into hers and he took her hands into his, "I want you to stay with me. You need someone to be with and I want to have you."

Ceres blushed and looked down for a moment, "Shion...I want the same thing."

Shion pulled Ceres into his arms and held her gently. "Ceres...if we do what is forbidden between us then I don't care. I want to make love with you until we both sleep." he said kissing her feathery light on her forehead.

"Shion...I love you so much." Ceres cried softly. "What is someone sees us?"

"No one will. I promise..." Shion held her tight. "Ceres...I will take care of you until we both die."

Lucria was standing there in the background watching the two silently. "...So is this all of it?" she thought.

"No. This is only the beginning."

"Wha? The beginning...?" Lucria questioned as the whole world changed. Now it was debris of the sanctuary, Hades was corrupting it as volcanos began arising from the floor.

"...What is this?" Lucria was shocked in fear.

Knights, Gods, and Goddesses were battling each other for power and Athena was there trying to stop Zeus. Ceres was helping Shion and Dohko along with Athena.

"Ceres, you can't do this!" Shion ordered as he took her by the arm. "I know that everything is not going well but losing you is the last thing that needs to be done."

"Shion..." Ceres kissed Shion gently on the lips and turned away with a bow and arrow set in her hands. "I know what I have to do." Ceres said as she aimed her arrow at Hades but there was a shadow behind her back.

"Ceres!" Shion yelled as Ceres shot the arrow towards Hades. The arrow behind her struck her heart and the light pierced Hades as well as Zeus's. Ceres fell back and Shion caught her just as she released her weapon. Blood seeped from her lifeless body.

Hades glared at the young woman and coughed up a lot of blood. "You wench! I will not fall that easily to someone like you. This is not over." he scolded just as he disappeared into the light.

Shion watched the devil disappear as Athena approached Ceres. "She will not be able to live much longer, I am sorry Shion. I can not do anything about this." she said crying.

Ceres laughed cheerfully and had her eyes halfway closed. "I never knew that it would end this way...but I am happy that I was not useless to you all." she said.

Shion began to cry silently as he held her, "Ceres. Go to sleep, I will stay here with you and watch you sleep."

"Thank you..." Ceres said as she closed her eyes completely.  
"So, this is what happened 200 years ago? But how is the former Pope able to live so long?!" Lucria questioned.

"Because I gave him my trust..."

"What?!" Lucria freaked.  
"Lucria! Lucria, wake up!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The goddess and the bronze saint...

"Lucria, wake up!" Saga shook Lucria recklessly.

"No! Ceres! You can't do this!" Lucria cried out struggling to open her eyes.

Saga placed his hand on Lucria's cheek and kissed her which made her calm down, "Lucria...quiet down."

"Nn...Saga?" Lucria opened her eyes and looked at Saga with tears in her eyes.

"You're all right now. You just had a nightmare." Saga smiled sweetly and kissed her again.

Lucria sat up and wrapped her arms around Saga's neck, "Can I take a walk?"

"Yes. If that is what you need to do." Saga said helping Lucria up. "I will accompany you."

"Saga, I'm okay. Go do your business, I will just take a simple walk through the town. You go sponsor the tournament for the Pegasus Cloth." Lucria smiled as she waved good-bye to him.

Lucria glanced at the sky as she headed through the temples cheerfully with out even knowing that she bumped into a silver knight.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Moses said ignorantly as Lucria landed on her butt.

"Heh, I'm not a kid you old cut throat bastard." Lucria spat out forcing Moses to face her.

"Oh, I apologize Lucria! I did not know that it was you." Moses said holding his hand to her.

Lucria took Moses' hand and stood up, "I got to go. Thanks, well I'll see you later."

As Lucria entered the town, she looked at the shops and went towards the arena. "Marin? What are you doing here?"

"For the Pope to not know you are here...you will be punished." Marin said concerned.

Lucria laughed nervously, "Ah, I know that he knows I am out and about I guess. Is that the boy you trained? The short one with the brown hair and eyes?"

"Yes, that's Seiya. He is fighting Cassius right now." Marin said behind her mask.

The fight went on for a short while. Shina turned to Lucria with surprise, "So you sneaked out again didn't you?"

Lucria turned her eyes away, "No. I had to see what the commotion was about with this tournament thing."

"Heh, Seiya is too weak against Cassius but then again Marin trained him." Shina said laughing a bit.

"Seiya is not what you say Shina. You better becareful about your words." Marin warned her.

"Seiya is not going to lose." Lucria smiled as she watched the battle. The battle went on for about an hour until there was one person standing, the young boy covered in blood.

"The victory goes to Seiya. Though he has won the Pegasus clothe, he may now travel back to Japan..." The Pope continued speaking as Seiya was rejoicing his victory. "Now to introduce my wife, Lucria."

"What?" Lucria shouted as the Pope pointed over to her. Lucria blushed in embarrassment and walked through the crowd and into the arena, "This is not appropriate right now."

Seiya took a glance at Lucria and stood straight nervously, "Princess."

Lucria laughed cheerfully, "No, I am not such a thing. I am the Pope's wife though...Seiya I give you congrats to the retrieval of the Pegasus clothe. Let be on your journey back to Japan, tell Princess Sienna that I'll be coming with you just to visit her."

Seiya nodded cheerfully and rubbed his nose, "Of course! I will tell her that. Thanks."

Everyone in the crowd cheered while Shina glared at the two teens in the middle of the arena. The Pope watched Lucria cautiously while she was waving to the crowd with Seiya.

In the Pope's bedroom, Lucria watched Saga take off his head piece and removed his wardrobe. "You called me?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact you should go to Japan with Seiya to make sure that the Pegasus clothe is protected. For this night, I want to share my bed with you." Saga said pulling Lucria closer.

"Saga, let's just sleep tonight." Lucria said leaning her face into his chest. "I just want to sleep."

Arriving to Japan, Seiya escorted Lucria along with the Pegasus clothe to Princess Sienna's mansion. The other bronze knights were there in the living room celebrating for their arrivals. "Thank you for coming Princess Lucria." Sienna said happily as the two girls walked over to the other knights.

"It's a pleasure to be here. The Pope has sent me just to make sure that the Pegasus clothe is in the right hands of a knight." Lucria informed. "You all have been through difficult teachings to obtain your destined clothes. I give you congrats for the victory."

A boy with green hair and green eyes approached, "Princess Lucria. You are a good friend of Princess Sienna's, is this your first time to Japan?"

"Yes, in fact I have just been informed about you all from her. Shun, the Andromeda knight. Seiya, the Pegasus knight. You have all shown that you are strong men. June, you have shown yourself to be a strong woman as a bronze knight. I am proud but beware knights, there is a great evil out there." Lucria said carefully.

All the knights nodded and went on with their own business, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya, and Shiryu stayed. "How old are you anyway?" Seiya asked being cocky.

"Seiya that is pretty rude to ask a woman her age. Besides, Princess Lucria looks around our age." Hyoga snickered.

Lucria watched the two try to guess her age for a while. "Um...actually I am 17. I'm older than all of you." she laughed.

Shun was shocked, "Wait! You are 17 but you look young."

Princess Sienna laughed calmly and shook her head, "Lucria is not embarrassed to tell her age I can see that."

"When did you become the Pope's wife?" Seiya asked curiously as he sat on the couch.

"I was the one chosen to be his wife since I was four years old because of what I was." Lucria frowned at the thought.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing that up!" Seiya said nervously.

"No. It's not that. I can't remember much exactly." Lucria smiled cheerfully.

"You were born in Greece?" Shun asked.

"Yes, well if you could say found there." Lucria answered.

"You seem familiar with Greece pretty well, you should visit Siberia. It is a cold place but you would love it." Hyoga said, "My master was there training me."

"Camus?" Lucria said the name causing Hyoga to be amused.

"Yeah, he was my master when it came to training me to become the Cygnus knight. You met him?" Hyoga questioned.

"Yep, he is the one in the aquarius temple. He's cool to talk to." Lucria said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

More bronze saints...

"You've met all of the Gold knights?" Shun asked amazed at the conversation.

Lucria nodded, "Yes. They all respect me but I tell them to just treat me like a regular person not a princess. I don't like much formalities."

"Princess Lucria," Hyoga turned to her with a glass of juice, "You do a lot of traveling?"

"No...I just hear stories. I really want to know about an old legend though, if it has some connection with all of us meeting here." Lucria said sadly.

Princess Sienna frowned for a moment and handed Lucria a small chest, "This may be of concern to you. My father...said that another Princess might need this."

Lucria took the box and opened it. It had a statue of a few goddesses. "Eh, this is..." she tried to speak.

"My father told me that we would understand this message..." Princess Sienna said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"I still don't get it..." Lucria sighed as she closed the chest.

"It's getting late so let's all rest for tommorow. The tournament is still going on." Princess Sienna said trying to make Lucria feel better.

"Yeah!" The bronze knights cheered.

"Come on, Princess. You have to be at least amused by this." Shiryu said happily.

"Eh...okay. Yeah!" Lucria cheered also.

"That's the spirit." Seiya added raising his fist into the air.

In the large kitchen, Lucria was walking around in a nightgown Princess Sienna let her use. "Geez, I'm up early." she complained.

Shun was eating a plate of pancakes as Shiryu was training outside in the courtyard. Jabu was already fighting in the arena.

"Hey Princess." Shun smiled waving over to Lucria.

Lucria waved back as she yawned, "Hey Shun. Why is everyone up so early?"

"Well, everyone is preparing for the tournament so I guess that is the reason. How about you? Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm just wandering around. Heh, heh, it's just so new to me here." Lucria said nervously.

"You won't be doing much if you are on a empty stomach. Sit down and grab a plate." Shun invited an extra seat.

Lucria walked over and sat down at the table. She then picked up a plate and began stacking three pancakes onto it. "I haven't eat these before...what are these called?" she questioned.

Shun laughed cheerfully, "They're called pancakes. They taste pretty good so eat as much as you can."

"Okay." Lucria began eating a piece at a time while drinking some orange juice.

Princess Sienna was already at the tournament hosting it.

"You are only 17 years old but you look so young about my age." Shun commented.

Lucria giggled almost on her food in her mouth. She swallowed it and answered, "You're still going on about that? I guess I just look it."

"Princess Lucria, you were sent here by the Pope?" Shun asked a bit worried.

"No." Lucria knew Shun's anguish.

"My parents were killed and my brother Ikki is gone...I wonder if being a bronze knight is worth..." Shun almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Shun...you should be lucky." Lucria said holding a hand up, "Many men would have wanted to become a knight. A saint. A god. You were the one chosen to become the Andromeda knight. I commend you for having that opportunity."

Shun looked at Lucria suprised, "You are nice to everyone, even to people you have just met. Thank you."

"No problem." Lucria smiled as she finished eating her breakfast.

"Princess Lucria seems to be having a good time here, I wonder how her life was when she was younger..." Shun thought as he continued to eat.

Hyoga came into the kitchen not paying attention to what Lucria and Shun were doing.

"Hey Hyoga." Lucria said as she stood up.

"Oh hey," Hyoga said glancing at her then at her nightgown a bit curious, "Uh, you just woke up?"

"Heh, a few minutes ago." Lucria said confronting him. "I better get dressed. I'll be seeing you guys at the tournament. Hope you guys win."

Watching Lucria leave the kitchen, Hyoga sat down across from Shun and shook his head, "That Princess is different from Princess Sienna. Too bad she's married."

"Wha? Hyoga, don't tell me you were thinking of hitting on her right?" Shun was almost choking on his food.

"Heh, I'm not doing that. She's just cute that's all." Hyoga looked towards the kitchen door.

"I agree that Lucria is pretty but I am not going to be rude and mess with her." Shun said clearing his throat.

"I'm not either, I just want to know more about her and her connection with my master." Hyoga smiled cheerfully.

In the courtyard, Shiryu and Seiya were fighting each other. Lucria was watching through the window silently. "They sure look determined..." she said to herself. Lucria then continued walking towards her room. When she was able to change clothes she headed towards the front door.

"Hey Princess!" Shun called out to Lucria running in her direction. The guys followed him as Lucria turned around a bit puzzled. "Are you leaving for the tournament?" he asked.

"Eh, yes." Lucria said a bit nervous.

"Let us accompany you." Shun said calmly.

"Sure, that would be much better." Lucria nodded.

The five left the mansion and rode the limo to the stadium. There was a long line of people heading out of the doorway. Lucria sighed for a brief moment and began shaking feeling nervous. Seiya turned to her and made a frown, "What's the matter?"

"There are so many people..." Lucria almost lost her voice, "Are we able to get through?"

"Sure we are." Seiya said placing a fist against his chest. "We are all able to get in with out any trouble besides Princess Sienna will be happy that you are here."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucria smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Ice and Wind...

"Lucria is gone...where is she?" Aurora questioned Camus. Camus was walking around in his temple with his Aquarius clothe on. Camus looked really concerned about the event that Lucria left for Japan with Seiya.  
"Camus?"

"..." Camus was looking at the scenary. "Yeah, Lucria is with the one who earned the Pegasus clothe. She is traveling and looking at the sights." he explained.

"The Pope hasn't left the sanctuary or his room for a while now...is he concerned about something? Like Lucria?" Aurora thought looking at the other temples. "...Ceres isn't here. She is with Athena." Eos answered inside Aurora's head., "She is safe."

"Aurora? Aurora snap out of it." Camus shook the girl until she blinked. He then sighed and carried her over to place her down on a pedistal. "You seem to be too worried about Lucria. Rest here."

Aurora turned to Camus with a soft smile, "No, that's okay. I am fine-I heard Eos...she knows that Lucria is safe."

"Eos, the goddess of the dawn, must have answered to you. I warn you of this though, please becareful. The goddess might be in danger." Camus said smiling. Aurora closed her eyes halfway and laid her head against the tile. "The conversation has weaken you?"

"Yes, it has a bit. I guess this is when I sleep...Eos has been keeping me awake for some time now. I don't think I can handle it if I don't rest." Aurora said falling asleep.

In the town, Miro was sitting with ?lair at a table in the bar. Glancing over at some random drunks at the counter?lair made a boring sigh.

"What's up?" Miro asked as he looked at the girl, "You haven't been yourself lately since Lucria left the sanctuary to assist that boy Seiya in bringing the Pegasus clothe back to Japan."

?lair shook her head, "That ain't the only reason-everything in this town has been going smoothly with no drunks wanting to fight us. This isn't any fun. Ahh, Miro! I wanna kick some ass!"

"You are a stubborn one." Miro commented sarcastically. He then turned his head away hoping ?lair wouldn't hear him.

"Shut up!" ?lair grunted as Miro gave her a grin. "Man, what the hell am I suppose to do now since this place is boring me?"

Miro looked at his glass and lifted it up, "You could come to the temple of the scorpion."

?lair glared at Miro for being straight forward with her, "To do what? I know what you are up to."

"Now wait a minute. I did not intend to do any fooling around with you. I just want to know if you want to train a bit in the sanctuary." Miro laughed as he poked ?lair in the nose.

"Shut up!" ?lair scolded as Miro laughed. "I swear when Lucria gets back I'm going to have the right to kick your ass again."

- - -

"So this is it..." Lucria said watching the knights fight in the arena. Lucria was sitting in a chair next to Sienna.

"Yes, do you enjoy it?" Princess Sienna questioned. "This is different from the arena in Greece. Isn't it?"

"Yes. Though the purpose is still the same..." Lucria said as the battle went on. "Saga...please wait for me." she thought.

"You are worried about something?" Princess Sienna turned to Lucria. "Don't be shy. If you want to talk about it then you can tell me." she added.

Lucria snapped out of her thought. "It's nothing, I'm just...a bit homesick." she said almost coughing.

"You are worried about him." Ceres called out.

"You want to go back and see him." she added.

Lucria clenched her hands together to hide cosmos. "Stupid me..." she muttered as the battle finished.

Princess Sienna stood up. "We should be departing back to the mansion." she said.

Lucria nodded and stood up and followed the Princess to the Limo. Seiya and the others were already inside. "Did you have fun?" Seiya asked Lucria as he helped Princess Sienna get inside. Shun helped Lucria get inside.

"Yeah. It was cool." Lucria said cheerfully as she sat next to Shun. Shun smiled cheerfully and handed Lucria a drink, "Here. You deserved it. You seemed interested in the tournament."

"Thanks." Lucria smiled cheerfully and everyone toasted each other. Shiryu and Hyoga turned to Lucria with happy looks on their faces. Everyone seemed happy as they were talking about the bronze clothes and the tournament. Entering the guest room, Lucria sat on a chair and opened up her journal. As she began writing in it, Shun peeked his head through the doorway.

Dear Ceres,

Today I have met some new friends. The bronze saints and Athena. They seem happy living in Japan. I seem to be happy being around them.  
Although I miss Saga. I feel his cosmos trying to reach me everyday.  
I know I must go back and do my timely duty as the Pope's Maiden. The time will soon come for me to figure out what will happen to Athena and the others.

"You are busy Princess?" Shun spoke softly startling Lucria. He entered the room quietly and sat down across from her. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Sure." Lucria smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

Shun glanced at Lucria's journal then looked at her shyly. "I wanted to know how long you were going to stay here. I mean, the other knights wanted to know to, you like it here so we wanted to know if you could stay here for a while." Shun explained. His face was turning a faint pink. Lucria noticed it and blushed.

"Shun, I will stay longer but I have to go back soon enough." Lucria promised. "I want to help you guys and I want to go home. I know that it is my duty to help Athena by restoring the life of the fallen. Though I am happy being here."

"Princess Lucria..." Shun smiled cheerfully. "Thank you." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

A few weeks later...

"Come on you guys-I'm not that strong!" Lucria teased as she ran away from the four boys.

"Yeah right, your cosmos is stronger than we guessed!" Hyoga said as he stopped to take a breather.

"Seiya-get her!" Shiryu said as he and Seiya teamed up on Lucria dodged the two from being tackled.

"Come you guys!" Lucria taunted as she ran behind the statue. Her cosmos was becoming more noticable as she held her hands together.

Shun hopped over the statue and grabbed Lucria by the arm. "Found you!" he shouted notifying the others.

"God Shun!" Lucria said trying to get free. The girl sent a shock of cosmos through both of their bodies and Shun quickly released Lucria.

"Your cosmos...it's-" Shun was surprised.

"I'm sorry-I must've gotten carried away. My cosmos is dangerous so I might hurt you with out doing anything." Lucria warned.

"No, it didn't hurt. I swear." Shun said waving his hands in front of him. 

Ikki walked in glaring at Lucria calmly, "So you are the princess everyone has been talking about? That is a relief."

Lucria backed into Shun nervously and shook her head, "Yeah, you're right. What you said about the Pope changing all these laws. What has he been doing?"

"Pope Ares has sent the silver knights to come and kill us including Athena! I don't know if you are involved with this but I won't let you hurt anyone." Ikki said angrily.

"No! It's not true! I know the Pope wouldn't do it. He isn't like that at all!" Lucria shouted almost about to be in tears. "Pope Ares-he wouldn't do such a thing that terrible." Lucria said dashing through the courtyard.

"Brother! You shouldn't upset her!" Shun said running after Lucria. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Princess Sienna approached Ikki.

"Ikki, Lucria is the Pope's wife." Princess Sienna explained. "Lucria has been close with him ever since she was a child. Hearing those dreadful words could cause her pain easily."

"You told her didn't you?" Shiryu questioned.

"You know it wasn't right exposing the truth. Lucria is a good person. We can't lose her." Hyoga said.

Ikki turned away ignoring the two boys. "I just don't trust her that's all." he said through clenched teeth.

"...Ikki, you shouldn't hold a grudge against Lucria." Seiya said angrily. "She didn't do anything to you."

In the guest room, Lucria was packing her suitcase silently. "Princess Lucria...?" Shun came in quietly. "I'm sorry that Ikki said those things. He isn't really mean at all." he said kindly.

Lucria was crying softly as she hugged Shun, "...No, I must go home to stop this crazy shit that the Pope is causing. It is my duty as Ceres anyway."

Shun closed his eyes and held Lucria gently, "You are a goddess. I won't let you go on your own. There is danger lurking. I'll tell Princess Sienna that I am going with you."

Princess Sienna came in the room, "I am going too. I won't let you go alone because the Pope may have sent more of his minions after us."

The four boys behind her agreed. Ikki approached Lucria. "Look, I don't know whether I should trust you or not but I won't let Athena or you get hurt. The guys tell me that you can stop the Pope and I guess I will have to believe that so let's go." he said nodding.

Lucria lifted her head from Shun's chest and took a step closer to Ikki slapping him in the face, "Look here, I am not trying to kill anyone. You gotta protect me even though I trust you as a knight. I know the gold knights and I will do my best to make sure that the Pope stops. Got it?"

Everyone stared at Ikki as Lucria placed her hands on her hips. "Oh crud..." Seiya thought almost laughing.

"Did she just slap him?" Shiryu thought surprised.

"Woah...this Princess has Ikki trained like a dog." Hyoga thought looking away.

"Got it." Ikki sighed.

"Now then. Shall we get going?" Lucria asked smiling.

Arriving to Greece was simple, getting through the sanctuary alive was difficult. "Look, I can get Athena to the Pope through my secret passage but you guys must do something about the gold knights. I can sense that their cosmos is screwed up. The Pope has done something and I am going to stop him but you guys must fight them." Lucria said forming a plan.

"You are going to be fine with out us?" Shun questioned worried about the two girls safety.

"Yeah. Don't worry I can fight. I'll protect Athena as a thank you." Lucria said cheerfully. Everyone separated and went their own ways.

Entering the chambers, Lucria looked around the great hall and spotted everything was clear. "Come on. He might be in the main room." Lucria said signalling Princess Sienna.

The two girls headed through the halls with out any trouble until someone grabbed Lucria by the neck. "Ugh!" she made a sound as the hand had a tighter grip on her neck.

"Lucria!" Princess Sienna screamed as the figure holding Lucria by the neck.

"Ceres...help me. Please!" Lucria thought as she was about to pass out. Lucria's cosmos forced its way through the figure's body as it dropped Lucria to the floor.

Princess Sienna ran to Lucria's side and helped her stand. "Who are you?"

"...Give me the girl." he said as he glared at Princess Sienna evilly. His hair was grey and his eyes were bloodshot red. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Give up...

"You monster! Who are you?" Princess Sienna shouted as Lucria held on to her.

"Give me...my wife." The figure ordered.

Princess Sienna glared at him then turned to Lucria who was coughing. "Lucria, I won't give you away like this."

"Heh-just do it. I know he won't let me die so easily. I know who he really is. I had sex with him some time ago and I know what he wants..." Lucria laughed as she was about to collapse because of the lack of oxygen.

"If I hand her over-what will you do?" Princess Sienna questioned.

"I'll take care of her besides she is my wife. I do love her so she'll be my responsibility...Athena." The figure laughed at the last word as a golden arrow was shot into Princess Sienna's chest.

The princess stumbled to the floor silently. Both girls were knocked out while the bronze knights were on their way through the twelve temples.

Feeling the warm steam and water touch Lucria's skin as she woke up. She opened her eyes as Saga's lips pressed against hers. "...Sa...ga?" she tried to speak.

"Shh...it's okay. You were knocked out earlier, but you are safe now." Saga spoke gently running his fingers through Lucria's hair.

"...Where's...Athena?" Lucria spat out coughing still.

"She's sleeping. She's fine. I took care of her..." Saga changed back into his evil side. Hair color and eyes. "Leave your care in my hands." Saga entered the water naked as he had a grin on his face.

"What are you going to do to me Saga?" Lucria questioned a bit afraid. Her body was trembling.

"What I should've done when we first did this. I want you to scream." Saga ordered as he got on top of Lucria.

"N-no! Let me go Saga! This isn't you so stop it, you messed with everyone's head and now my friends are going to die." Lucria said pushing herself away from him.

"Now you listen to me little lady. You've been gone for what-a few weeks and you haven't been yourself lately. Meeting those damn bronze knights. Heh, I guess the gold saints will take care of them. The silver ones have failed me." Saga said getting a tight grip on Lucria.

"It was you? This thing between knights was your doing? I can't believe you! You've gone crazy! Saga I got to-!" Lucria was almost finished talking until Saga entered her body roughly.

"I thought you were someone else back there. I knew they all have corrupted you." Saga said as he thrusted Lucria harder and faster. "I want you to be yourself again. Who loved being by my side no matter how many times I changed."

"Saga-stop please!" Lucria screamed as he forced himself farther into her body. The minute Lucria couldn't take it; her body went limp for that moment causing Saga to change back to normal.

"Lucria!" Saga shouted as he picked up Lucria. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Lucria was weak. Her body could take much more with out the use of her cosmos. Saga sat down beside Lucria and stroked her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he said.

"Lucria..." Ceres called out.

"Lucria...!" Ceres called out again.

"...Ceres...?"

"Please release some of my cosmos." Ceres begged as Lucria couldn't move.

"You haven't been using your own cosmos either. What is the matter with you? You're going to die if you don't use it at least once." Ceres nagged.

"But Saga..."

"No buts with him! He caused you pain and now you are becoming a weak goddess." Ceres said.

"Shut up..."

"No. You need to get your ass up and stop him from forcing you into sex everytime he needs it."

"...Shut up..."

"Lucria wake the hell up!" Ceres walked around.

"I said shut up!"

"Get up then." she taunted.

"I-I can't. Even if I tried...I can't."

"You're going to and now." Ceres said reaching her hand out towards Lucria.

Lucria just sat down staring at the ground then sighed as she took Ceres' hand. "Fine. I'll get up and use our cosmos..."

Waking up, Lucria turned her head over to Saga. "Saga?"

Saga looked at the girl and hugged her, "Lucria please...don't break."

"Saga..." Lucria held onto him gently as she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep. Here. With me. I want you to sleep." she said.

"Lucria...I'm sorry for hurting you." Saga said as he laid down beside Lucria. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Saga..." Lucria murmured as she fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Cosmos rivalry...

"What happened?" Eos questioned.

"Lucria has been injured badly. He caused her a great deal of pain." Ceres answered. "Now he has called a devastating war between the gold and bronze saints. This shouldn't be."

"Where's Athena?" Eos asked as she looked at the dead body of the princess in the backroom.

"I do not know...she was here until something shot the princess." Ceres frowned as her hair flowed through the darkness of the halls.

The two goddesses walked through the dark hallways as their cosmos kept it lit dimly. Eos frowned at the thought of Aurora and the two other girls. "This battle will end soon...am I correct?" she spoke concerned.

"Yes...but the results are not likely positive." Ceres said crossing her arms. "Some will die and Lucria will lose her mind due to her loss."

"Who are you talking about? Who will fall in this battle?" Eos began to get suspicious.

Ceres waved her finger, "Nuh-uh, don't say and tell. I know it all, I revive the fallen but it isn't my job to everytime. I have been keeping my powers under control since the last battle."

"With Shion?" Eos teased.

"Shut up. Just because I fell in love with him doesn't mean I won't see him again." Ceres blushed lightly. Her thoughts about Shion made her smile sadly. "He will return. I know that."

"You still love that man." Eos smiled, "I knew he would make you happy."

"...! Aurora has spotted the bronze knights heading towards Miro's, Shaka's, Afrodita's, and Mu's temple. She is scared, I got to go." Eos said fading away.

"Got it." Ceres disappeared as well.

?lair watched Hyoga and Miro fight from the temple. "What the hell is going on here?" she thought as she glanced at the temples before her. "Something isn't right so why do I sense Lucria here...?"

"Diamond dust!" Hyoga shouted as ice crystals flew through the temple. Miro dodged the attack and laughed.

"You think that simple attack could hurt me-maybe you shouldn't pass here. Aquarius Camus will be disappointed." Miro said as Hyoga panted in fatigue.

"This battle has been going on for a few hours now...how long will Miro taunt this kid?" ?lair thought as she watched the Cygnus knight confront Miro.

Hyoga noticed ?lair watching him and glared at her, "Who is she?"

"Hey! Don't be staring at ?lair, you got that kid?" Miro said angrily. "She isn't the type to play around with kids like you. I'm not the type to fight them either." Miro shouted as Hyoga turned to him. "Scarlet needle!"

Beams of red light pierced through Hyoga causing him to fall back onto the jagged rocks. "Gah!" he landed pretty hard as ?lair watched him in silence.

"Hey kid." she called out to Hyoga.

Hyoga sat up. "Wha? What?" he shouted over to ?lair. "What do you want?"

?lair made an annoyed look and glared at him, "Don't give me a WHAT! You answer me in a respectful way besides-is Lucria here?"

"What? You know Lucria?" Hyoga asked surprised.

"Heh, again with the WHAT! Of course I know her, Lucria is my friend now tell me why you and your little friends are here-did she come with you?" ?lair asked as she twitched.

"Yes, we brought her back here. She wanted to see the Pope. Do you know what's going on here?" Hyoga asked.

"Wait a minute-you and those kids brought her back-" ?lair was about to ask another question until Miro cut her off.  
"That's enough!" Miro shouted pissed off. "Let's finish this."

"Miro, don't be an ass! I want to hear more from this kid." ?lair ordered.

"My name is Hyoga!" Hyoga said glaring at ?lair evilly. Hyoga stood up once more as Miro watched him silently. "You don't know what the Pope is doing then...sucks to be you right now. I bet Lucria is still on her way there with Athena."

"Athena!" Miro was shocked.

"Athena is here too?" ?lair questioned. "If so, why can't I sense her cosmos? It seems that Ceres' cosmos is down too. Same with...! Pope Ares has lost it."

"What are you talking about?" Miro looked at ?lair curiously.

"Lucria isn't herself...her cosmos is fading off and on. In and out. Someone has harmed her. I bet it is..." ?lair spoke until she ran out of the temple.

"?lair!" Miro called out to her but ?lair continued to head towards the Pope's grounds.

"That son of a bitch-he has harmed her! I just know it." ?lair thought as she ran.

Saga was held in Lucria's arms. His body was rested as well as calm. Hoping that Saga wouldn't lose control of his sanity, Lucria nuzzled her face in his hair to comfort him. "Ceres...please give me some time. I know that Saga is a good person." Lucria thought as she held onto Saga gently. Feeling Saga's hands roam Lucria's body, Lucria made a sigh that proved that she was weakened by his cosmos.

"Lucria...am I a good husband to you?" Saga mumbled as his hands stopped at Lucria's hips.

"...Saga?" Lucria didn't understand exactly as Saga held onto her body tighter.

"Am I good to you?" he asked in his sleep. Saga's hair began to change slowly as his eyes began to open. "Tell me."

"S-Saga...!" Lucria tried to speak as Saga kissed her roughly. He lifted himself away from her and stripped his clothing off.

"Tell me woman." Saga ordered as he slid himself inside Lucria's body. Thrusting her every moment he ordered Lucria to scream for him.

Holding her voice inside, Lucria's eyes began to form tears as Saga held her down to the bed with his body on top of hers. "S-Saga stop!" she ordered.

"No. Not until you give me an answer!" Saga ordered as he began trailing kisses down Lucria's body. Right when he reached her chest Lucria allowed her cosmos to escape and force Saga to release her.

"Saga, you...you aren't yourself. So-" Lucria said getting off the bed and limping towards the doorway. "I won't let you break me!!"

"Lucria don't go too far with this." Ceres warned as she felt Lucria struggling to walk in a simple line.

Lucria shook her head and didn't respond as she entered the hallway. "I don't need to be blamed for his actions but there is no way that I am going to let my friends die." Lucria muttered as she continued to pant from Saga's force. As Lucria collapsed in the main room where Princess Sienna was trapped in her cosmos locked the two inside. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Athena and Ceres...

Laying on the floor in pain, Lucria calmed herself down as her cosmos began to spread across the whole room.

"C...er...es.." A woman's voice called out to Lucria.

Lucria wasn't able to speak as she was sleeping silently on the floor.

"Athena?" Ceres spoke appearing in her true form taking over Lucria's body. "You're alive."

"Barely...I thought you were..."

"No, I have come back to perform my duties as a goddess of nature. Gaia has requested my presence to assist you but...this girl." Ceres frowned as she stared at Princess Sienna placed out on the platform with a golden arrow in her chest.

"She will not die..." Athena spoke softly. "Though...the girl that you shared a body with...how will her body...?"

"She refuses to use her own cosmos as well as mine when she is in danger. Lucria might lose her life is she strains on her mortal body for too long." Ceres frowned.

"...This battle is not suppose..."

"To happen? I understand that but...he harmed her..." Ceres said angrily as her cosmos flared all around the room.

"Please...stop them...my knights will fall is he continues..." Athena pleaded.

"...I will do my best." Lucria muttered as she tried to move her body. "Saga...you're mine."

"No, you have suffered too much." Athena said with Ceres agreeing with her.

"Fuck it. I do not care what happens to me but I will not see anyone get hurt anymore." Lucria sat up weakly.

"Lucria, you're being stubborn." Ceres commented.

"And? Saga taught me that-so did Seiya when he protected me from Misty. I want to give them all something back." Lucria said as she pulled out a lance. She placed the lance against her chest.

"Don't do that! You will wind up dead just as the Princess! Killing yourself won't stop this!" Ceres shouted just before she heard some banging on the door. It was Saga.

"Shit..." Lucria thought.

"Open the door woman! Or I'll take them down myself. You still haven't finished your time." Saga shouted as he punched the door.

"Time?" Athena questioned.

"Don't...want to know. I guess I have to play it off." Lucria said as she turned to the two goddesses. "Go hide your cosmos. I'll keep him away from the princess." she finished. The two's cosmos disappeared as Lucria opened the door. Saga placed both hands on Lucria's cheeks and kissed her roughly.

"Come back to bed." Saga rasped as he picked Lucria up off her feet.

"Fine." Lucria said as she kissed Saga demanding for more, "I want this Saga..."

Saga gave Lucria a grin and placed her back on the bed, "Lucria. You are not leaving this place. Not as long as I am here."

"Hey, you can't keep me here Saga! I am not your prize! I am the incarnate of the goddess Ceres-I could probably kill you if you piss me off!" Lucria said as she raised her voice.

Saga placed his hand on Lucria's throat, "You won't want that to happen now would you?"

"..." Lucria fell silent as he moved his body over hers.

- - -

?lair kept running until she spotted Aioria walking outside the temple of the leo. "Aioria!" ?lair shouted as he looked at her.

"What the-hey, you are suppose to be with Miro right now ?lair. What are you doing here?" Aioria looked surprised.

"I'm going to find Lucria-the bronze knights are..." ?lair stopped thinking about what was going on. "Something is going on between Lucria and Pope Ares."

"Of course, they are married. It's pretty obvious that-" Aioria began to speak as ?lair gave him a glare.

"Not that damn it! Doesn't it seem strange that Lucria has arrived with the bronze knights besides the fact that the Pope has lost some of the silver knights to them." ?lair said angrily.

"Why would Pope Ares do something like that?" Aioria questioned.

"You tell me. Lucria hanging out with the bronze knights. Her leaving the sanctuary. I think something doesn't add up here." ?lair said curious.

"Now hold on. You don't think-" Aioria was interrupted by ?lair's hand.

"Pope Ares is behind this shit and I want to know how the hell my friend Lucria is doing." ?lair summarized. "I'm going to the Pope's grounds and don't think of stopping me."

Aioria didn't speak as he tried to think?lair just stood there in anger. "You might be up to something. Pope Ares has been acting wierd since Lucria left that day with the Pegasus clothe. He has been arrogant at times or at least cruel to some of us than rather respectful." he thought.

"I have to go." ?lair said as she ran past Aioria. Something about her made Aioria watch her.

"Her cosmos...someone is protecting her." Aioria thought as ?lair disappeared into the temples up ahead. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Crystal Walls...

"Mu!" ?lair called out as she entered the Aries temple. "Where the hell are you?" she shouted.

Mu walked towards the girl and opened his eyes, "Don't be so loud. It isn't respectful around here."

?lair made a low growl and almost snapped at Mu in anger. Mu looked at the girl with concern and turned away, "Lucria is in danger. The bronze saints are here and...Pope Ares knows something that we gold saints don't know. Is that what you are trying to tell me? I've already sensed cosmos fading in and out and it isn't the Pope's. Athena is here along with Ceres, Eos and you."

"What the hell are you saying! Ugh...nevermind. What are you planning to do here?" ?lair shouted as she raised her hand in the air almost ready to lash at Mu. "I am not a goddess and I am just a girl who wants to live a happy life without any of the saints telling me lies about what will happen."

"Stop being foolish. ?lair, you sense other people's cosmos and yet you refuse to believe that this is all something you should simply ignore. You were involved with Lucria and this is what you are brought into now..." Mu said turning away solemnly.

"Ugh...!" ?lair grunted as she walked past him, "I won't see Lucria getting hurt because she's a good friend."

"Then go see her. Stop the Pope and do what you are suppose to do. I am not allowed to leave this temple and the bronze knights are intruding the sanctuary so I will be occupied with business." Mu explained.

?lair shook her head in understanding and ran ahead. "Please Mu don't die for everyone's sake."

"Tell me Swan. Why have you entered these grounds?" Miro questioned Hyoga. "You are inferior to us gold saints."

Hyoga panted in exhaustion as the battle between knights continued. Taking a step back he fell on one knee, "Lucria..."

"Hn?" Miro grunted.

"She is a friend and she wanted us to bring her back here..." Hyoga said coughing as he stood up.

"Please, like the mistress would want you to protect her! I should finish you." Miro spoke as he lifted one finger in the air, "Antares!"

Some strange cosmos flew into the sky through the Pope's mansion. Everyone stopped fighting as it hit the clock tower and lit up the flames.

"She's..." Shaka spoke looking at the sky.

"Not dead-"

"Ceres knows-"

"Something is happening-"

"But how-"

"Athena is here-"

"Who else could be-"

"The one-"

"Who can-"

Looking out the window, Lucria frowned as she glanced back at Saga, the dark side of him, sleep. "I hate this Saga...what happened to the old one, the one that always kept me safe..." she thought.

(beginning of flashback)

Running through the mansion, Lucria played with her ball in the hallway. "Hahaha, this is fun!" the girl laughed as she entered the grande hall. Watching her was the Gemini Knight, Saga. He smiled cheerfully as the little girl was happy but he frowned at the thought of losing her. Lucria walked up to Saga and handed him the ball, "Play?"

"Hm?" Saga looked at the girl confused.

"Ball, play." Lucria stammered on words as she moved the ball closer to the Pope. "Play with me Saga. I wanna play." she added.

Saga laughed and took the ball from her, "Okay princess. We'll play together."

Lucria laughed cheerfully and ran a few feet away from him waiting for Saga to throw the ball to her. "Come on!" she insisted.

Saga threw the ball to her lightly and smiled when Lucria caught it. "That was a good catch princess." he said as Lucria threw the ball back to him.

"Don't call me princess! My name is Lucria." Lucria shouted in a bit anger. She was only four years old and she didn't like the nicknames the gold knights gave her.

"Okay Lucria. Let's go see what the other knights are up to." Saga said as he caught the ball. He walked up to the girl and picked her up placing Lucria on his shoulders.

"Saga...?" Lucria questioned him.

Saga looked up and noticed that Lucria had a gentle grip on his hair. "Yes?"

"I want to stay here with you and the gold knights...it's fun being here." Lucria whispered.

"You are always welcomed here." Saga whispered back as the two walked down the hallway.

(end of flashback)

"Saga, what has happened to you when I was in Japan?" Lucria thought as she watched the clock tower. "We were always close to each other..." A glance of someone that looked like Saga went through her mind. "But someone else was close to me too...you both have the same face but who is he?"

"The one that you know who shares his face is..." Ceres voice went through Lucria's head.

"Don't tell me." Lucria responded aloud by accident.

"Don't you want to know?" Ceres asked.

"I don't. Not now when this shit is happening..." Lucria thought.

"Lucria stop being stubborn." Ceres added. "You know who he is...you met him before, it's just that you can't remember"  
Fighting Afrodita, Shun held out his chains a distance away from himself. "So, you are the ones who have invaded the sanctuary." Afrodita took out a rose as he spoke.

"So the princess has been involved with this battle right?" he asked.

Shun glared at the man and answered, "Yeah. Lucria wanted us to come with her here so she would be safe even Athena is here." "What? What are you talking about? Athena should've been...! Her cosmos is dim...so is the princess's. You nitwits shall be punished! Pirhanna roses!" Afrodita threw a bunch of roses towards Shun's direction.

Feeling the sharpness of the thorns go through his body, Shun hit the ground with a loud thud. "I can't lose..." he muttered. "Heh, give it up kid. As the most beautiful saint I shall finish you off." Afrodita pointed.

"No. I must protect Athena and Ceres. I made a promise...especially to Lucria." Shun sat up weakly. "I won't...lose. Nebula chain!" he shouted as the chains flew towards Afrodita. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Clock Tower's Flames...

Lucria fell asleep on the bed but Saga wasn't there. He knew someone was running through the hallways. It was Seiya in fact, he was calling out for both princesses. Saga was wearing his normal attire as the Pope and his appearance was back to normal.

"You!" Seiya yelled at Saga from far away. Saga turned to him silently. His expression was blank but he look sort of sad. "Where's Sienna and Lucria?" Seiya questioned.

"Why do you want to know where they are? My wife has been returned to me so there is no concern for you to be here. Please leave." Saga ordered as he stood his ground.

"No way!" Seiya refused as he took a step forward. "If this is true then let me see Lucria and Sienna. I want to make sure that they are okay."

"I can't let you see my wife. She's sleeping in our bedroom." Saga said closing his eyes as he turned away. "I can't let him get any closer to her." he mentioned.

"Who are you talking about?" Seiya questioned as he was confused.

"Him. He harmed her and Athena." Saga added as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I mustn't let this go any further with you wretched children running through my home." Saga's voice changed as his hair colored changed along with his eyes.

"What the hell?!" Seiya was shocked to see Saga change immediately. "No, so you're the one who...!"

Saga laughed in confidence. "That's right. I harmed both of them. Athena with an arrow and Lucria with sex. Her body trying to resist me as a person, she wasn't even using her cosmos that well. To think that having her in bed was enough for me..." he said with a grin.

"You bastard..." Seiya growled.

"Don't be foolish boy. The good side of me wouldn't force her to do anything, she was willing to see me happy. Though she is worth doing it with. For only a minor." Saga said throwing his clothes off into the air, "Now-for being such a pest to my wife. I shall destroy you." The Gemini clothe fell from the sky and clasped itself on Saga's body. He wasn't wearing the helmet since Lucria held it in her arms. "Now Pegasus...feel the wrath of the Gemini!" he charged at Seiya at an instant.

Sleeping on the bed, Lucria felt tears run down the side of the face on the helmet. It was the blank looking expressions tears. Lucria held the head piece close to her. "Saga...don't hurt them please..." she mumbled.

"That was the last time Lucria mentioned Saga..." Ceres thought. "She wouldn't be able to see him again, not for his actions..."

"Actions...like this."

(Ending of Sanctuary Saga and Prelude to the Poseidon Saga)

"Lucria..." Mu tried to cheer Lucria up as she stared at Saga's dead body. The girl didn't speak as she cried silently. "I am sorry for this." he said kneeling down by her side. Miro, Shaka, Aioria, and Aldebaran held the unconscious bronze knights. Princess Sienna watched Lucria hold Saga gently.

"Lucria...he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for hurting you." Princess Sienna spoke softly.

"I...I want the fallen gold knights burried in the cemetary. I'll be staying in Japan for a little while longer." Lucria spoke trying not to crack her voice.

Aurora and ?lair looked at her. "Lucria, what can we do to help?" ?lair asked.

Lucria didn't turn around to face everyone as she held Saga close to her, "Aurora please protect the Aquarius clothe. Camus would've wanted that. I'm sure of it. ?lair, you and Aurora have permission to remain in the sanctuary. I am not longer the Pope's wife...maiden, whatever everyone calls it. I am Ceres, a goddess who has promised to restore life to this world after fighting alongside Athena against Hades."

The gold knights nodded in agreement happily along with Princess Sienna. Aurora and ?lair did the same.

Lucria turned to face her friends and smiled, "I promise that I won't fail you guys." 


	14. Chapter 14 Poseidon Saga

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating chapters-I got college stuff to do so I'll be updating slowly, but I'll update as soon as I can (This goes for my other stories)

Julian Solo's birthday...

Months passed by and Lucria was able to cope with the incidents between the knights in sanctuary. Now she was assisting Princess Sienna with research but also as Ceres. The two girls were in the Solo mansion, attending Julian's sixteenth birthday party. Everyone who was rich or famous attended. Some nice some snobby either way Lucria was stuck here.

"This is the Solo residence?" Lucria questioned Sienna. Lucria was nervous but then again she was new to Japan and it's residents.

"Of course." Sienna answered. The two girls were wearing dresses and chatting with the other guests. Everyone welcomed Lucria kindly.

"So this is Princess Lucria of Greece. You are a beautiful as they say." Julian complimented. Lucria blushed in embarrassment and turned her head to the side.

"It's a pleasure to be here sir. I'm still new to everyday life around here so you are the heir to the Solo fortune?" Lucria began to talk formally.

"Why yes." Julian took Lucria's hand and kissed it. "You seem comfortable here. Is everyone treating you well?"

"Um...yes sir." Lucria stammered on words.

"Princess Sienna, your companions are new to me everyday." Julian smiled. Princess Sienna blushed in respect.

"Thank you Julian." Sienna smiled.

"How old are you m'lady?" Julian questioned Lucria.

"I'm 17 sir." Lucria answered.

"Don't call me sir, my name is Julian. Sir is too formal." Julian smiled, "You look younger though."

"Most people tell me that Julian." Lucria laughed a bit. Sienna smiled that Lucria was getting used to everything here. "May you excuse me...I am going to go to the restroom and powder my face." she excused herself through the crowds of people. As Lucria walked over to where her table was, she took a sit and took some punch from the punch bowl. "Why do I remember him...like we knew each other for a long time?" Lucria thought.

"Poseidon..."

"Poseidon? The god of the seas and stuff like that?"

"Yes, see you've been studying."

"Shut it, I've been researching. That's all."

"He had been on a rampage for a few days with eternal rain, I created an urn and gave it to Athena to contain him. I guess he is waiting to come out now."

"Oh..."

"Lucria, are you okay?" Sienna asked as she sat down next to her.

"Why does it feel like we knew Julian for a long time...but yet this is the first time we met him?" Lucria questioned.

"I don't know but something about him is new to me..." Sienna said thinking before she looked at him through the other people. "Do you want to go check up on Seiya and the others when this is over?"

Lucria nodded in surprise, "Yes."

Later that night, Lucria and Sienna entered the room where Seiya and the others were being hospitalized. Aldebaran was in his Taurus cloth sitting in the chair watching them. "Ladies? What are you both doing here? You should be attending a party." he said worried.

"Come on Aldebaran. You know no one can keep me in one spot." Lucria snickered. "We wanted to check up on our heroes."

"Is everything okay here?" Sienna asked him.

Aldebaran nodded, "Yes. They will be able to walk again soon. Healing them is easily done but time isn't. Right Lucria?"

"Eh...? Yeah." Lucria said almost poking Shun in the forehead. "They wanted to make sure that we wouldn't die. I am grateful for them helping me. I can't leave Japan until something is done."

"Your words are kind Princess." Aldebaran spoke, "Though sometimes you speak like a child waiting to be punished." he teased.

"Hey shut it. You damn bull!" Lucria scolded as she twitched. "I may be a goddess but I can handle your ass!"

"I see that both Princess are here..." Someone's voice spoke as the music of a flute was playing. Everyone turned to that figure shocked.

"Who are you?" Aldebaran ordered. The figure approached everyone with a flute in his hand.

"I am Siren. Siren Sorento. I have orders to bring those two girls with me." Siren said calmly.

"What?" Aldebaran was surprised.

"Of course, I was also informed to kill these guys." he added as he glanced over Lucria's shoulder.

"Siren, huh? One of Poseidon's lackeys?" Lucria grinned.

"Hold your tongue wench!" Siren raised his voice a bit as he glared at her, "I see...you were the one Sea Dragon wanted."

"Who the hell...?" Lucria thought before Siren began playing his flute again. The sound was pleasing but it was deadly.

Sienna's cosmos began to appear along with Lucria's cosmos. "Don't even play this. Escort us to him." Sienna ordered.

"What?" Siren looked surprised.

"I said take us to Poseidon." Sienna ordered angrily. Lucria turned to Sienna with a concerned look on her face.

"You heard her. Take us to that guy now." Lucria clenched a fist.

"You couldn't harm me." Siren grinned.

"I could." Aldebaran said standing up waiting for Lucria to give an order.

"No. We should not have a battle. Let's go." Sienna said eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Poseidon's Underwater Palace...

"Water...We're being dragged into the deepest part of the ocean." Lucria thought through her cosmos as she opened her eyes. Looking around, she spotted fish and other underwater life. Siren held both princesses by their waists.

"This is where Poseidon's temple remains..." Ceres explained, "I dwelled in this world for a long time...but he wanted me to become a partner and rule. I wouldn't so he saved me from Poseidon's power...of course, that limited him to become a bit weaker..."

"Him..." Lucria thought as she turned to Sienna. Lucria was about to open her mouth until she felt the salt taste of water enter her body. "I can't breathe! This pressure is hurting me."

"Then close your eyes and focus on your cosmos." Athena ordered.

Lucria did was she was told, but as she felt the her body flow through the harsh tides. Hitting the ground, Lucria opened her eyes and noticed that the water was actually above the temple ground. "What the hell?!" Lucria shouted.

"This is Poseidon's world now. The skies create the rain that shall drown the world you live in. Now, follow me." Siren spoke as he began leading the two girls to Poseidon's temple.

Looking around, Lucria felt like everything seemed familiar but her mind was saying different.

- - -

"What are we suppose to do now?" Lucria questioned Sienna as the two girls watched the boys heal. "Hyoga...Shun...Seiya...Shiryu...and Ikki. They all chose to help me and I...I almost got them killed. I endangered you too. I am probably a weak person." she scolded. "I've lost so much-"

"Lucria, it isn't your fault. Shun and Hyoga has a mild fond of you. Shun tells me that you are kind and strong while I see Hyoga tempting to hit-on you. Thus, we are in battle with gods and saints. We must accept that." Sienna smiled.

- - -

Entering the Poseidon temple, the two girls were surrounded by mariners.

"Why are those wenches here?!"

"Let's kill 'em!"

"Yes, let's have their heads!"

"Halt!" Some strange man approached Lucria and Sienna with a surprised look on his face. This man was wearing gold armor-Poseidon's scale.

"Wait a minute-Julian?!" Lucria shouted in shock. Sienna took a long careful glare at him and gasped.

"Lucria, Sienna...you two are Ceres and Athena? So that feeling I had with the both was..." Julian took a step closer.

"Our cosmos. Julian, you must stop this rain now. People are going to die." Sienna ordered.

"I can not do that Princess. You see, this rain I can not control anymore-taking the lives of those weak and ignorant will be a pleasure. Including the fact that I will rule." Julian explained, "Do you still refuse my offer?"

"Yes." Sienna said seriously. "As Athena, I will not let you get away with this action. You shall be punished."

"Heh, I don't think you can do anything Athena. Unless you choose to sacrifice yourself for your saints and people." Julian smirked.

"Sienna are you positive about this?" Lucria asked her worried.

"Yes." Sienna closed her eyes.

"Fine. We shall place you in the mainstay while Ceres remains in General Sea Dragon's tower." Julian spoke not worried as he escorted them through the temple. "They say that a beautiful maiden is trapped inside the mainstay without escape, her body doused in water. A fitting fate for one you might suppose."

"Great a story from Poseidon and the little body that he is using." Lucria commented.

"Watch your tongue child." A mariner scolded. Lucria turned to him with a glare and tilted her head to the side silently. The mariner then turned his face away. Approaching the mainstay, Sienna entered the double-doors and the mariner shut the doors behind her abruptly. Locking the doors, he signaled Julian with a salute. Julian nodded in acceptance and turned to Lucria.

"Your turn Princess, unless you take my offer." he suggested. Lucria turned to him with a sigh and shook her head in shame. Julian laughed in eagerness. "I guess you refuse too. Well, I understand that Sea Dragon wants you. He says that you are something to him." he added.

"Tell me what is this Mainstay exactly?" Lucria asked trying to skip the subject. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The Mainstay...

"Heh, you should remember?" Julian chuckled. Lucria gave him a discouraged look. "I was the one who originally trapped you inside. You were so beautiful with your plants growing in the water."

Lucria gasped as she remembered a flashback where Ceres was waist high in the water. Her long pale colored hair was floating on the water's surface. Poseidon stood looking through the only window that was placed on the mainstay wall.

"It is a sight isn't it, Lucria?" Julian said snapping Lucria out of a daze. "Go die somewhere." she scolded. "Oh how thoughtful of you. Sea Dragon shall be happy with you as his prize. You are the fiesty one out of the two." Julian commented as he shoved Lucria into the Sea Dragon temple's steps.

"Damn it. Don't touch me you bastard. To think that-" Lucria was interrupted by the Sea Dragon's approach. "So it is you princess Lucria of Greece. You are beautiful and to think Saga the Gemini loved you." he spoke cold-hearted. Lucria's eyes widened as she looked at the general. "How do you know about Saga?" she asked.

"Heh, it doesn't matter." Sea Dragon smirked. This made Lucria uneasy. As she took a step away, Julian glared at her with a strange look on her face. "Don't you dare." Lucria growled. "Of course I wouldn't dare touch you princess but I can not say that about Sea Dragon. He seems to desire you sexually from what he has told me." Julian laughed.

"WHAT?!" Lucria shouted as she punched Sea Dragon in the face with out hesitation. "What the hell have you been telling everyone damn it?! Screw that, I want Princess Sienna back and this stupid rain to stop. Or someone will face hell!" Lucria rasped as her cosmos sparked through out the temple.

"No can do." Sea Dragon chuckled as he rubbed his cheek. "You have a nice right hook though. I see that the dead bastard taught you well. Let's see if he taught you how to cease wild cosmos." Sea Dragon grabbed Lucria by the wrist causing her cosmos to calm down. "Sea Dragon, I will be on my way now. Please make sure that Lucria stays here in this temple and does not leave unless you permit her to." Julian ordered before he left.

"Ceres...?"

"Ceres...please say something."

"Damn it...why can't I reach you?"

"Tell me this Sea Dragon. What is your real name and why did you want me here?" Lucria asked realizing that she wasn't able to reach Ceres easily through thoughts. "That is none of your business princess. Although, you should tell me about the current events in your life for which the Gemini knight died." Sea Dragon insisted.

Lucria sighed, "I don't want to talk about my husband's death. It isn't any of your business anyway so just drop it." Sea Dragon watched Lucria walk around the place. "Sea Dragon...you still haven't told me your true name." she spoke softly.

"Heh, there's no need." Sea Dragon sat down on his throne. Lucria stood in front of him silently. "I remember now..."

- - -

(beginning of flashback)

"Come on you guys." Lucria shouted happily as she ran through the Gemini temple. Two people were chasing her.

"Give me a break Lucria. You need to get some sleep." Saga spoke calmly. Lucria shook her head "no" without looking back and jumped onto a pedistal. She continued to leap from one pedistal to the other with ease. "You can't catch me!" She laughed as she sat down.

"Lucria if you don't get down, you're going to get hurt." Someone else spoke. He was wearing a blue tunic with white pants and he looked just like Saga. His eyes were different though. They weren't sad like Saga's at all.

"Nuh uh. I wanna stay up here. I like being this high in the air...!" Lucria smiled as she looked down at the two as the pedistal began to shake.

"Lucria!" The other one shouted as Lucria slipped from the pedistal began falling.

"Ahh! Help me!" The little girl said as she closed her eyes in fear.

(end of flashback)

- - - 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Sea Dragon's face...

"You don't remember me do you?" Sea Dragon questioned. Lucria looked at Sea Dragon carefully. "No way...you're...not...no. It can't be...! Canon, you're alive!!" Lucria stammered as Sea Dragon took his head piece off. His long blue hair scared Lucria as he had a smirk on his face. "Nice to see you again Ceres or should I use the proper term...brother's widow." Canon smiled, "I've waited for you to come back to me or at least until I took you from Saga. A foolish man who couldn't even decided between his two halves."

"Canon! Shut your mouth-how dare you talk about Saga like that! He's your brother for god's sake." Lucria scolded as she clenched her fists. "I will not have you speak about my Saga that way..." Lucria's individual cosmos began to spark out her body as she closed her eyes in anger. "Seems that I hit a nerve. I guess you have truely forgotten about me." Canon nodded.

"What? Am I suppose to remember how you and Saga had gotten into that fight 13 years ago? How you never came to see me or wanted me to visit you because of that stupid promise." Lucria spoke as she was pissed off more than ever. "Give me a break Canon. You caused it. I know you did but Saga didn't want to tell me too much."

Canon laughed as he stood up and confronted Lucria silently. "I dreamed of being with you but I never knew that you would become this." Canon spoke clearing his throat. "I always wanted to see you as an adult. Well, close to one."

"Well now you see me like this. Tell me why you are involved with Poseidon's doings?" Lucria said trying to ignore the closeness between the two.

"I want to rule Ceres but I want you to be mine once more. Now that brother is gone I can have you for myself." Canon explained. "But I want to know you Lucria. It has been 13 years and yet I still don't know much about you." Lucria took a step back as she tried to ignore the memories they shared. "Come on princess. You shouldn't be scared of what we both want. I want you and you want me. Let's both just fulfill our desires." Canon insisted as he grabbed Lucria by her arm gently.

"Canon..." Lucria closed her eyes making Canon give her a different facial expression.

- - -

(beginning of flashback)

"I will become a goddess?" Lucria questioned Canon. He laughed cheerfully as Lucria gave him a pouty look. "What's so funny?"

"Yeah. You'll become a strong goddess, just like Ceres. I can tell." Canon complimented as Lucria blushed in embarrassment.

"Will you and Saga protect me? Like you promised Canon?" Lucria asked as she looked at the water from the ocean.

Canon looked at the sky and then turned to her with a smirk, "Yeah."

(end of flashback)

- - -

"You remember me now? I think you do. Hopefully..." Canon said with a sigh. "Lucria, it's true that Saga has kept me a secret from you since that day he locked me up in that stupid confinement but thanks to you...I am free and can do anything I want." Canon spoke as he released Lucria.

Lucria looked at the ceiling and then glared at Canon. "I want to leave before someone gets hurt."

Canon placed his head piece back on his head as he sensed Siren's cosmos approaching. Siren entered the temple with a blank look on his face. "I see that you've been aquainted with Sea Dragon. I hope you are happy because Poseidon is enjoying your stay." he mentioned.

Lucria moved away from both of the mariners. "Someone will come for us. I just know it." she said before Siren interrupted her.

"I don't think you understand princess Lucria. Those stupid brats known as the bronze knights will not come for you and Athena." Siren explained. "They've been injured from fighting those gold knights and yet you still believe they will come for you."

Lucria fell silent as she looked at the floor. "If they won't be able to come then I will." she said softly as her own cosmos began to flare violently.

"What? I thought you only carried the cosmos of Ceres?!" Siren backed a step away.

"No...she can't be able to-!" Sea Dragon was amazed by Lucria's cosmos, it was gentle when she wasn't depressed or angry but Siren pulled a trigger. "Siren get out!" he ordered as Lucria's cosmos shot Siren in the shoulder.

Siren felt the sharp pain and gasped as Lucria walked closer to him. "You...!"

"You want a piece of me? I can probably take you all down on my own but it would cost me too cosmos and my life." Lucria said holding a hand up in the air.

"Sea Dragon, you better keep her inside this temple or Poseidon will have your head for her actions." Siren warned as he flew away quickly.

Lucria collapsed on the floor after a moment of calming herself down. Canon chuckled and picked Lucria up off the floor. "She's matured..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

?lair and Miro...

In the Scorpion temple?lair was walking around impatiently as Miro was sitting on the throne. "We need to do something Miro. The last battle was hazardous for those kids." ?lair informed as she looked at Miro.

"You seem caring all of the sudden? What has gotten into you ?lair? You have been acting less agressive and we haven't been speaking very much." Miro said poking ?lair in the forehead.

"Hey! I am not getting weak! Something just went right through me and I thought I sense Lucria around here..." ?lair shouted.

"Wait-you sensed it too? I thought I was just losing it. Lucria seems close by but she isn't anywhere here." Miro said as he began to think.

"Well...you think that she is...?" ?lair frowned at a thought.

"Roshi might know something about this. For now, we will meet with Aurora and the other gold knights." Miro said standing up.

"Do you know why it has been raining for a while?" ?lair asked, "Lucria has mentioned stories about the gods and may be this might be a part of it."

"?lair, you are up to something but we don't have time." Miro sighed as he grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her away.

- - -

Aurora looked at the grey sky and felt the rain hit her skin. "Camus...why did you go? Why did you have to die?" she thought almost ready to cry as she held the Aquarius cloth close to her. "You were always kind to me but yet...I sense Lucria here. Could it be?!"

"Aurora." Aioria called out to her. He gave her a wave informing her to leave the temple.

"Aioria. Why did you call me?" Aurora questioned as she walked down the steps after she put the Aquarius cloth away.

"You seem depressed. You still worried about protecting the temple?" Aioria asked trying to change the subject.

"..." Aurora nodded.

"Camus did talk about you. He enjoyed spending time with you. You should be happy that he actually was able to meet someone like you. He has always tried breaking you out of that shell of yours." Aioria said as the two continued walking.

"Lucria's cosmos...you sensed it too?" Aurora asked him.

"Yes. She's in danger, I suppose. We must hurry then." Aioria said as they encountered Shaka.

"I've guess you felt it too. Lucria's cosmos...it feels like she is here but then again she isn't. Athena's cosmos is fading slowly." Shaka informed.

"Yeah." Aioria looked at the rain drops, "So this rain will never stop."

Aurora sneezed.

"Looks like you are catching a cold out here. It has been raining for a while now..." Shaka said holding out one hand.

"I can take care of myself. This isn't anything compared to Camus' diamond dust." Aurora joked as she sneezed again.

"You're funny." Aioria said sarcastically.

"Don't intend to be." Aurora retorted.

As everyone entered the mansion?lair sat down at the table running her fingers through her chocolate colored hair. Aurora had a blanket wrapped around her. "It seems that everyone has sensed Lucria's cosmos in the sanctuary. But there is one thing...Lucria isn't here at all." Mu announced.

"What does this mean?" Aurora questioned in worry.

"She is in danger. It adds up with the rain coming down hard at the sanctuary. Aldebaran is protecting the injured bronze knights and we've already repaired their cloths. It's up to Roshi's decision." Mu explained.

"Roshi? Who is that?" ?lair asked turning to Shaka.

"The one who owns the Libra cloth. He has sensed Lucria's cosmos himself." Shaka answered. "We can't leave the sanctuary with out his permission, Athena's or Lucria's."

"This guy must be very wise and respected then." Aurora said amazed.

"Roshi is the oldest among the gold knights." Shaka explained. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Mermaid Tethys...

"There is trouble near the sanctuary. Lucria's cosmos is sparking in uproar while Athena's cosmos is fading. Something must be done." Roshi thought.

"Heh. You sensed those two wenches cosmos." A woman appeared in pink colored armor. "They should be contained now." The woman grinned as she approached Roshi.

"I see you are one of Poseidon's knights. Ho ho, I guess you were sent here to check up on me then." Roshi said not looking away from the waterfall. "I can't say that I can do something but someone might."

"What?" The woman was surprised as she looked around the waterfall. Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki have arrived.

"Roshi. We all know that Lucria and Sienna have gone on with out us to protect everyone but we can't let them go alone." Shiryu explained.

"I want to thank them by helping them out with stopping the rain." Shun said.

"I want to get my hands on the one who started this mess." Seiya said angrily.

"Ha! Like you pathetic knights can do a thing to stop Lord Poseidon. He will rule this world completely soon." The woman said evilly.

"You can bet we won't let that happen." Ikki swore under clenched teeth.

"Hn. Good luck on living then." The woman said jumping over the cliff and falling down the waterfall.

Roshi turned to the boys, "Follow her. But I warn you to becareful. The mariners are not some knights to play around with."

"Got it." Hyoga nodded and the boys fell into the waterfall. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Ikki's decision...

Finally reaching Poseidon's sanctuary, the boys looked around the area surprised at what they stumbled into.

"Hey, there are seven pillars around here." Shun pointed out.

"Which would mean that there would be a mariner in each one." Hyoga added.

"But where the hell is Poseidon?" Seiya questioned as he looked around.

"And where is Lucria and Athena?" Hyoga asked as he looked at the pillars. "I know that I can sense their cosmos but this is insane."

"Let's split up and search each pillar. We might be able to find them." Seiya said as he began running towards the north pillar.

"Okay!" Shiryu ran towards a different pillar. Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki didn't leave yet.

"Ikki?" Shun looked at him. Ikki was silent most of the time. "You want to help Lucria, don't you?"

"Yes. I know that we are better friends now but she is trying to make sure that no one gets hurt because of the battles." Ikki explained. "I know that you sort of like her."

Shun blushed in embarrassment, "Wait a minute-Lucria is beautiful but I don't know that I can..."

"Heh, she is cute Shun. Besides the fact that Lucria is a widower now. I think she is cute herself. Even though Aurora and ?lair is hot but Lucria has something different." Hyoga said laughing.

"Do you want to save her bro?" Ikki turned to Shun. "You did tell me about the promise you guys made."

"Come on Shun. We gotta hurry or the innocent will get hurt." Hyoga insisted.

"Okay. We'll help rescue them." Shun smiled, "As long as you don't doubt yourself brother."

"Yeah, yeah. I can fight off a few mariners in order to save Lucria." Ikki grinned. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Reasons to escape...

"Come on Saga, let's go play." Lucria said happily as she tugged on his arm.

"Not today Lucria. Canon is going to watch you for now until I come back." Saga smiled as he carried Lucria over to Canon.

"Canon!" Lucria reached her arms out towards Canon. Canon smiled and held her gently. "I wanna play Canon."

"Yeah I know, we'll play together." Canon said calmly.

- - -

Lucria woke up looking at the ceiling. "What the..."

"Good. You're awake." Canon said as he pressed his hand against Lucria's cheek. He laid right next to her.

Lucria swiped his hand away and looked at the entrance. "I'm leaving." she said clearing her throat. "You have no control over me Canon. Neither you nor Saga anymore."

"Now you can't leave princess...It just doesn't work that way. You passed out from attacking Siren and if you leave the pillar then you will die. How will Athena react to that?" Canon said with a smirk.

"..." Lucria made a fist and turned to Canon.

Canon still had that smirk on his face. "Lucria, I can't let you harm yourself anymore. I don't want you to be alone out there."

"...Canon." Lucria looked at him. Her eyes felt his cosmos try to reach her. "You and Saga are just alike but you both act different. It's your eyes...those beautiful green eyes."

Canon pulled Lucria into his arms and kissed her gently. "Like you said, I am different from Saga."

Lucria closed her eyes. She felt safe but then again she was confused. "Yes, but is that a good thing?" she asked herself.

Canon watched Lucria's facial expression and sighed, "I didn't want you to find out who I was this way. After Saga had stopped you from visiting me, I knew that you would forget who I was. You wouldn't even remember my name at least."

"No. I remember your face. I just can't remember names. I couldn't remember Saga when his appearance changed. His eyes were different in a fearsome way. His cosmos was dangerous even to my body." Lucria said sadly. "But why can't I reach Ceres now?"

"I ceased her cosmos from being exposed in this pillar." Canon explained, "So it would be easier to handle you. For my sake that is. Poseidon does like you though. Not that it is any of my business."

"Jealous are we?" Lucria looked at Canon with a grin. "No wonder you looked like you would harm Poseidon if he laid a hand on me..." She closed her eyes and sensed new cosmos. "Hey, it's-"

"Damn bronze knights." Canon released Lucria and headed outside the pillar. "Stay here Lucria."

"No need to tell me. I know that I'm screwed if I leave." Lucria thought crossing her arms. "I wonder how Sienna is holding up in the mainstay..." 

Inside the mainstay, the water was at least have a foot high. Sienna stood in place praying silently. Her cosmos was spreading within the mainstay gently as she knew that she would be rescued. "I won't give up." she thought. "Please Seiya, only you and the bronze knights can save Lucria and I from Poseidon's grasp."

"She won't get away. I'll make sure of that." Poseidon said as Tethys kneeled down in front of him. "Ceres won't be able to do a thing either. Not with Sea Dragon holding her down. Soon the oceans shall absorb the lands."

"Oh Lord Poseidon, shall I check up on the girls to make sure that they won't do anything foolish?" Tethys said with a smile.

"No! Those women are fine and they are worth trusting." Poseidon said with out hesitating. "I trust Sea Dragon with Ceres. I haven't sensed her cosmos any way so everything is fine."

"Hmph. I don't trust that Sea Dragon. He's too cocky." Tethys muttered. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

A promise Aurora makes...

"Camus left you with the Aquarius cloth? But you aren't a knight. You don't even have that kind of training." Miro told Aurora.

"It is her duty to protect it. There's no harm done I guess." Shaka said gently.

"Shaka you're too kind. You're way more sensitive than Mu." Aioria commented.

"Hey shut up." Mu retorted. "It's best if we leave Camus' wishes to Aurora. He loved her so his legacy shall be passed down to her."

"What if the sanctuary gets attacked by some foe? How will Aurora respond when an enemy enters the temple she guards?" Miro questioned.

?lair placed a hand on Miro's shoulder, "I got that covered. I'll fight the enemy."

"?lair, you can't..." Miro turned to ?lair with a frown. "You shouldn't get involved. Not with these battles. It has already traumatized Aurora with Camus' death. You could get killed out there."

"Miro..." ?lair smiled gently and poked his nose. "I know now that you are sensitive too."

"Haha! Miro has a woman holding him down. Now he has to wear the apron." Aioria teased.

"Aioria stop being rude. Miro just now has a new partner in his temple." Mu said. "But let's leave the decision to Aurora."

"Thank you Mu." Aurora sneezed. "I shall remain inside the Aquarius temple, as Eos I will be able to at least delay an enemy. I can take care of myself." she finished.

"She's well-natured." Shaka smiled. "Camus will be very proud of you right now Aurora."

"Roshi says that we are not allowed to leave the sanctuary but the bronze knights have reached Poseidon's lair. He also speaks of Ceres cosmos vanishing." Mu informed everyone.

"What the hell are we suppose to do then?" ?lair shouted. "We can't leave and the bronze knights still haven't healed completely. They are all going to die."

"That is a possibility." Mu said calmly, "But you mustn't underestimate those brave knights or the cosmos of Athena and Ceres."

Miro closed his eyes and began to think, "Do we know who is really behind this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Aurora turned to him.

"Roshi and all of us remain above land while the others are under the ocean." Miro stated.

"There is nothing we can do. All that is left is waiting and praying." Shaka said before leaving the room. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The Aquarius cloth...

Holding the Aquarius cloth in her arms, Aurora closed her eyes trying to forget the painful memories of losing Camus. "Why did he leave me...?" she cried softly.

Eos appeared and turned to her, "He still loves you Aurora."

"I don't know what to think anymore. Battling these fiends are driving me nuts. Lucria has gone off to battle again and now she is facing Poseidon. She won't be able to survive the rest of her life if this keeps up." Aurora cried.

"You are still young. No matter, you soon shall face the dangers now that you are involved. You still grasp the Aquarius cloth like it's his legacy." Eos explained.

"But I can't fight at all and..." Aurora cried harder as she felt the Aquarius cloth's cosmos began to grow. "Camus is calling..."

"He wants you to help him. The bronze knights need us." Eos spoke softly.

"How?" Aurora questioned as she stared at the cloth's glow.

"He'll tell you..." Eos disappeared.

"Camus...what do you want me to do?" Aurora asked as the Aquarius cloth floating in the air. "You want to help your pupil Hyoga, am I right?"

The Aquarius clothe disappeared as Aurora nodded in happiness. "Thank you Camus, I know now your cosmos will never leave me."

- - -

"What the-the Aquarius cloth just-!" Aioria looked at the sky in shock.

"So, Aurora approved Camus' wishes." Shaka said calmly.

"Wishes?" Aioria turned to him.

"Yes, Camus never left us. He's staying here for Aurora in the Aquarius cloth. If that is a simple explanation." Shaka said.

"Typical of you to say something like that." Aioria grunted.

"Aurora has allowed Camus to help out Miro," ?lair said looking at the sky.

Miro nodded as he sat down on the steps of the Scorpion temple.

"Miro...how long will these battles last?" ?lair questioned as she looked at her hands. "I suppose being a knight is a good thing, right?"

"?lair." Miro sighed as he pulled ?lair into his arms. Miro held her close to him as ?lair closed her eyes. He felt her hand hold his as ?lair was about to cry. "Don't cry." he said calmly.

"You've lost about half of the gold knights and now Lucria and Sienna are battling Poseidon." ?lair said.

"They won't lose. I promise you that." Miro smiled as ?lair held onto him tighter. "We won't lose this battle or the next."

- - -

"The pillars are going down one by one." Lucria said as she heard the fifth pillar collapse. "So, they did come to rescue us. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya...thank you but please don't die. We can't lose you guys not here. Sienna...please do something. I can't leave this pillar at all."

"Lucria...she's not-no! I won't give up on her." Sienna thought as she sensed the bronze knights' cosmos. "Seiya, all of you, please hurry. There isn't much time." 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Poseidon's Wrath...

"What is going on out there?" Poseidon questioned angrily as he risen from his throne. "Each pillar keeps collapsing and almost all of the mariners are defeated except for Sea Dragon's pillar. Tethys has not returned yet and the water in the mainstay hasn't yet reached Athena's head."

"I'm sorry sir but the generals have either fallen." One soldier said kneeling in front of Poseidon's throne. "And-" The soldier was about to continue until a golden arrow was shot in his back. The soldier coughed up some blood and fell forward.

"Give me back Athena and Ceres." Seiya ordered as he prepared another arrow.

Sitting back down in mere amusement, Poseidon chuckled and looked Seiya with a grin, "You are a foolish mortal. Why do you want those two wenches back? They made their choice. Besides, Athena is stuck inside and Ceres is being held down by one of the generals."

"What?" Seiya aimed his arrow and struck it towards Poseidon. Sheena sat up with her face slightly covered in her own blood.

"Seiya! Poseidon has been granted his godly powers!" Sheena stood up weakly as Poseidon made the arrow aim back at Seiya.

"No!" Seiya shouted as Sheena was struck in the back. Blood plops slowly hit the floor as Sheena's body shook.

"Seiya...don't fight him. It's too dangerous." Sheena warned him as she hit the floor.

"Sheena!" Seiya shouted.

- - -

Hearing the conversation outside the Pillar, Lucria took a glance and noticed Canon beating Ikki to death.

"Shut up! I couldn't been saved from an infant! That's absurd!" Canon shouted as he punched Ikki in the face. "That wench had nothing to do with my survival! But you damn knights ruin my plans; especially you trying to show me a mere image of big brother with that stupid move!"

Ikki took a step back and laughed, "You just can't face the truth. Athena and Ceres saved with because of kindness. If it were up to me-you would've been dead with you keeping Lucria here inside that pillar."

"Damn you!" Canon shouted as he charged at Ikki with a fist.

"Stop!" Lucria shouted as Canon was closed to striking Ikki down with his fist. Lucria ran over to Ikki's side and helped him up.

"I see...you are okay." Ikki said happily. Lucria laughed as poked his forehead.

"Please, I can handle myself. I wasn't hurt at all." Lucria smiled cheerfully.

"Still tough I see..." Ikki said rasping in pain.

"Ikki. I can fight him. You need to heal. You've battled enough." Lucria said as she sat Ikki down on the ground. "I may not be able to reach Ceres at all but I will protect my friends even if it means fighting you Canon."

"Lucria..." Canon looked at Lucria in surprise. "I don't want to fight you."

"No matter-I'll beat you." Lucria said glaring at him, "You are responsible for this mess."

"Of course." A voice came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the voice's direction and spotted Siren in his damaged cloth. "It's been all because of your actions Canon. You should at least believe Athena protected you with her love, but I see that you don't want to accept it so you shall be punished." Siren began to play his flute.

"!" Lucria gasped in shock and fell on her knees in pain. "I can't defend myself against that stupid music! Make it stop!"

Canon picked Lucria up off the ground, "Stop this now Siren, the music is affecting Lucria!"

Siren placed his flute away as Ikki stepped in front of him, "Canon, if you want Lucria to survive then tell me the you hid Athena's Urn."

"Ugh!" Canon was shocked. "Fine then...I placed it inside the Mainstay where Athena is. Though it's too late for you to reach it and Athena is probably under water by now." he grinned.

Sensing a powerful cosmos, Lucria's body twitched as her own cosmos forced itself released around her. Lucria pushed herself out of Canon's arms and ran over to Ikki. "It's Poseidon-he reached complete Godship! We have to stop him!" she ordered. Ikki nodded and the two ran over to the Mainstay.

"Get back here-!" Canon began to follow them until Siren confronted him.

"You're not worth fighting but I won't let you go after Ceres by her orders." Siren said holding his flute in his hand.

Reaching the pillar, Ikki and Lucria caught up with Seiya and the others. "Julian!" Lucria shouted.

"Heh, I see you escaped Sea Dragon's grasp. Well, you won't escape mine!" Poseidon laughed.

"Shut up and release Sienna-this is my last request!" Lucria glared at him with her own cosmos flaring.

"No can do, you see, Athena is probably under water by now." Poseidon grinned.

"Seiya-aim an arrow." Lucria ordered.

"But-" Seiya looked at her.

"Do it!" Lucria shouted, "I may not be able to reach Ceres but I can help you phase Julian. Besides, I can control that arrow-I had my Godship longer than he has."

"All right." Seiya said shooting another arrow towards Poseidon. Lucria sent some of her cosmos inside the tip of the arrow and it struck Poseidon's headpiece. Poseidon's headpiece hit the floor and a line of blood began running down his face.

"Let's go!" Seiya said running past Poseidon. Everyone did the same and headed towards the Mainstay except Ikki.

"Ikki..." Lucria looked at him worried.

"I'll be with you guys. Just making sure Poseidon is knocked out for now." Ikki said walking up to her. Lucria nodded and ran ahead.

Confronting the Mainstay, Lucria took a deep breathe as she coughed up some blood.

"Lucria." Shun ran over to her. Lucria closed her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"Don't worry about me-this just happened because of me not being able to reach Ceres. Besides, the strain on my cosmos. That damn pillar locked me inside with out depleting my cosmos." Lucria explained as Shun helped her walk.

"Everything will get better now." Shun smiled, "I promise. When this battle is over you will get better."

"Shun..." Lucria smiled as she wiped the blood off her lips.

Seiya, Hyoga, and Shiryu were able to crack the pillar, but still nothing happened. Shun brought Lucria over and she looked at the Mainstay carefully. "Something is wrong...Libra's weapons won't do much to the Mainstay." Lucria said as Seiya looked at her.

"Fine." Seiya said as he turned to Hyoga and Shiryu. "You guys throw me into that tower. Athena will drown if we don't hurry."

Shiryu and Hyoga nodded in agreement and threw Seiya into the Mainstay; a great cosmos flew into the sky and the Mainstay crumbled. Seiya was able to carry the unconscious princess out safely, but Poseidon walked outside with his trident.

"You all have ruined my plans, now you shall be punished!" He shouted as Ikki came out.

"Bastard." Ikki muttered as he grabbed Poseidon from the back, "You won't kill anyone!"

Poseidon's cosmos forced Ikki to hit the wall and he walked forward to Lucria as he turned to Sienna. "No...she's not dead. But you Ceres, shall become mine." he said angrily. The tides were rising viciously as Poseidon glared at everyone.

"No way..." Lucria laughed coughing up more blood. "I will not lose Ceres to you." 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Canon's apology...

"Ha! What can you do now?! This whole sanctuary will remain under water!" Poseidon laughed. "And I will take everyone down with me!"

Sienna opened her eyes and looked at Seiya. "Seiya?"

"Princess Sienna, you are okay." he cried happily. Sienna cried as she hugged him. Seiya allowed Sienna to stand up.

"Lucria, how are you feeling?" Sienna questioned Lucria. Lucria turned to Sienna with a thumbs up but she slouched as her body was in pain.

"Athena!" Poseidon glared at her, "You are the first to die!" He threw his trident at her direction.

"Sienna!" Lucria ran in front of her. "You shouldn't get up! Poseidon has done too much to the knights!"

"Lucria!" Canon's voice shouted as the trident landed in his chest. His armor was breaking slowly into pieces as he removed the trident. Blood was running from his body and the tips of the trident.

"Canon!" Lucria shouted in shock as he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Lucria for hurting you...you too Athena, I should've known the truth. All of this..was my fault." Canon explained as he cried. "I left you Lucria, you weren't able to see me for 13 years as you prayed for my safety and return. But my return has turned in me screwing everything up. I'm sorry..." He fell in Lucria's arms unconscious.

"Canon." Sienna sighed as she pulled out an urn. "I forgive you, now Poseidon...I shall put you to rest once again." 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Athena's Urn...

"That foolish mortal didn't know what he was in for-awakening me and trying to rule both the earth and seas." Poseidon laughed.

"Silence!" Sienna ordered as she held an urn in her hands. "Poseidon, you've done too much harm to this world."

"What are you going to do about- what the? That's-!" Poseidon looked surprised.

"The god damn urn that placed your ass inside over centuries ago!" Lucria shouted in anger. "Lock him up Sienna-he harmed too many people!"

"Why you wench-" Poseidon was about to strike Lucria until Sienna opened the urn.  
"Ugh!"

"Go back inside Poseidon..." Athena stated as Poseidon's spirit escaped Julian's body and engulfed inside the urn. Julian fell on his knees confused. Sienna locked the urn and turned to Lucria, "Take care of Canon. He needs you. Just like Saga did."

"Yeah..." Lucria said nodding. Sienna smiled and turned to Julian who was being held by Tethys.

"I'll take care of him and bring him back." Tethys said. "Julian saved me a long time ago so...it's like a return of favor."

"So that fish was...! Sienna everything is falling a part!" Seiya said as the tides were getting higher. Lucria looked around and the rest of the knights approached her.

"I'll take us home..." Ceres said through Lucria's voice, "Poseidon kept me in a hold but now I am able to do what I can to help. Thanks to Canon." Lucria raised one hand in the air causing both her cosmos and Ceres to surround everyone and transport them back to the sanctuary.

--------------------------------------

(In the Pope's mansion)

Lucria was placed on the table, still coughing up blood but less this time.

"This was because of Poseidon's doing. His restraint on her cosmos made Lucria strain her body further than her limit." Miro explained.

"I'll heal her." Shaka said approaching them. "Lucria is in pain right now, and I'm the only one who can heal her."

"Athena is sleeping in one of the quarters and the knights are being healed. Mu will probably have to repair their cloths later." Miro said.

"Where's ?lair?" Shaka questioned.

"Oh?lair's cleaning the Scorpion temple. She needs something to do while Lucria is resting. It has been a while since they've talked with each other. Aurora on the other hand is still guarding the temple." Miro said calmly.

"I guess that makes sense." Aioria said as he spotted Lucria on the table. "Ugh! Lucria has been-"

"No, everything is fine Aioria. Lucria has returned harmed but she brought everyone back." Shaka explained. "Lucria told us that everyone has returned even..."

"The other Gemini knight?" Aioria questioned angry.

"Yes..." Miro growled. "He's returned."

"Miro...please don't be angry, Athena has forgiven him and I don't know yet." Lucria mumbled as Shaka placed his hand on her heart.

"This won't hurt Lucria." Shaka said calming her down. Lucria nodded as she fell asleep. 


	27. Chapter 27 Hades Saga

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Ceres returned...

"It's just the same as it was before." Lucria said sitting on her bed. Shun and Hyoga entered the room with a knock on the door.

"Hey princess." Hyoga said with a smirk. Lucria turned to the two with a smile. Lucria now wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and a red skirt.

"You guys are okay!" Lucria said cheerfully as they walked over to her. Shun nodded in agreement and handed her a daisy. Lucria took it, "Thanks Shun. This is my old bedroom when I was a child, I remember it so vividly but everything seems different since I stayed with you guys."

"Pretty big for a princess. Are you happy here?" Hyoga asked.

"Yes and No. Since the battles, I am confused. As Ceres should know how I feel, I will be able to understand that it is my duty to help out." Lucria explained.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt Lucria? You've done so much for us." Shun spat out.

"Shun, you shouldn't worry, but I enjoy your sympathy. These battles between the gods and their knights must happen every now and then. I don't know if I will live through this battle, but I won't let you guys get involved." Ceres spoke through Lucria's voice.

"Lucria-you are one tough princess." Hyoga commented.

"And you're one tough swan." Ceres retorted.

"..." Shun frowned as Lucria placed a hand on his cheek.

"I will make sure you boys live on your life...unlike me-I have to rest once in a while. The last battle wore me out." Ceres continued.

Shun blushed in embarrassment and Lucria smiled gently, "You are a good friend Lucria."

"Because of my friends, that I've become a good person." Ceres said before Lucria took control of her body. Lucria placed a hand on her head and looked at Shun. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone is waiting for you. We better get going. Hyoga and I promised to escort you through the town with Sienna, Seiya, and Shiryu. Aurora and ?lair decided to stay in the sanctuary." Shun explained.

"Oh, I guess Aurora is now the guardian of the Aquarius temple." Lucria mentioned.

"Wait? Aurora? That girl I met when I fought Camus...she tried to stop us from fighting." Hyoga said. "I guess I shouldn't talk to her. She might hate me for what I did."

"Come on Hyoga, go on ahead and talk to Aurora. I'll be fine. It's an order." Lucria said laughing. "Aurora needs some insight anyway. You might tell her more about Camus."

Hyoga smiled and left the room with Shun and Lucria following him. Mu was standing in the hallway waiting for Lucria. He glanced at her with a serious look; not one of his cheerful ones. "Princess." he said in a concerned voice.

"Yes Mu." Lucria answered trying not to upset Mu more.

"Why is HE here?" Mu questioned. Lucria knew who Mu was talking about. The rest of the remaining gold knights were pissed off with Canon being here and none of them were forgiving him, especially Miro with his temper.

"There is no need to explain Mu. Athena has forgiven him and I own him now. He is under my guardianship. There is no need to start any fustration now." Lucria said with a glare. "If you must know he is in the master chambers where the Pope once was." She then began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Lucria. You know more than I do why you haven't forgiven him yet, so why should we?" Mu shouted.

Lucria fell silent as she stopped in her footsteps. "Mu, I understand that you have sworn to protect me, but please trust my instincts. I will let you know when I've forgiven him. For now-we'll cease this conversation." Lucria began to walk again. Shun followed her silently.

"I know that I shouldn't say anything, but why is Canon hated by the knights?" Shun asked as they both entered the ballroom.

"...Long story." Lecia sighed. "I'll tell you later."

The bronze knights approached Lucria with a toast, "To the goddess Ceres for helping Athena in battle!" Everyone cheered and Lucria nodded. Shun smiled and took Lucria's hand. "Let's go." he said happily. The two walked over to the others and took their glasses. Lucria looked at her drink and then turned to the others.

"Thank you...but you guys-I didn't do that much. I wanted to make sure everyone here was safe even when I couldn't reach Ceres in time." Lucria said calmly before she left the room.

Walking through the sanctuary, Lucria looked at the temples with a sadness in her eyes. "I should be...happy, right?" she thought. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The Watery Prison...

"This is where I was held." Canon explained as Lucria touched the rusty bars.

"These bars...I remember them somehow, however, they weren't like this. They were new and Athena and I were talking about this place. It was for betrayers...I think." Lucria frowned as she closed her eyes, "Canon, I chose to keep an eye on you, but the gold knights are pissed at me for it. I know that Athena has forgiven you...Though I can't speak for myself."

"Lucria, you will just need some time to think about it." Canon said taking Lucria by her arms. "Saga loved you and I still do. I harmed you though..." he forced Lucria to look at him.

"Canon," Lucria tried to speak until Canon kissed her. Lucria pushed herself away gently as her face was red. "...I don't know what to say." She tried to think clearly as her voice was going soft. Canon looked at her with a smirk, "Are you still afraid of me?" "No! I am not afraid of anyone. I can't be anymore. I mean...at least not now." Lucria sighed as she pressed her hands against the bars. "I won't turn on you." Canon said wrapping one arm around Lucria's waist. "We don't know that. Hell, the last time Saga did it he did me most of the time." Lucria said pulling on the bars.

"I won't do it to you Lucria." Canon smiled. "We better get back or they will be looking for me. The rest of the gold knights still do not trust you." Lucria said turning to Canon with a frown. "You better remain in Sienna's presence or mine if you don't want to end up in a fight." Lucria poked Canon's nose lightly. Canon gave her a glare as Lucria ran over the jagged rocks.

Entering her bedroom, Lucria just continued to stare out of the window. "Everyone is acting different..." she thought as she pressed her hand against the glass. "And why do I feel like there is more trouble setting here...?" "Princess Lucria." Shun poked his head in the door way. "Yeah?" Lucria didn't turn around to face him. "May I come in?" he asked. "Sure." Lucria answered. Shun walked in quietly and stood beside Lucria. "Are you okay? You were talking to Canon for a while." Shun said concerned. "...Yeah, um, what did you need?" she said.

"Everyone is busy, brother is doing his usual scouting and I was wondering if you would walk with me through the town...If that's all right with you." Shun stammered. Lucria smiled, "Okay. Let's go, I've been worrying too much and I guess I need some fresh air." The two left the sanctuary and looked around the town. "I remember the bar..." Lucria chuckled. "You drink?" Shun questioned. "No, but ?lair always hung out there stopping fights or starting one." Lucria said nervously. "?lair seems to be rough with others." Shun seemed a bit intimidated. "Heh, if that's the right way to put it, then yes; she is only like that when she is protecting me or Aurora. ?lair is dependable." Lucria explained.

"That's good." Shun smiled. "You want to get something to eat?" Lucria asked hoping to cheer him up. "Okay." Shun said taking Lucria by the hand as they walked into a resturaunt. Aurora and Hyoga were already sitting at a table. "Hey over here!" Hyoga waved. The two walked over to them and sat down across the table. "How long were you two talking?" Lucria asked almost teasing. Aurora blushed in embarrassment. "For a few hours." she answered. "Aurora and I are doing fine. How about you and Canon?" Hyoga retorted. "Eh, he's doing great with the others." Lucria lied. "If it means that the others want to kill him." she added. "Shun's been helping me though." Lucria smiled cheerfully.

Shun blushed as he looked at the menu. "Shun?" Hyoga gave him a grin. "Really Hyoga, I was just helping her. Stop putting your mind in the gutter." Shun said nervously. Everyone laughed. Aurora frowned at her menu. "What's wrong?" Lucria asked her. "I...uh, you see...I'm worried about the next battle..." she stammered on speaking. "You should relax for now Aurora." Hyoga suggested. Aurora turned to Hyoga in shock and nodded. "Now, what to eat..." Lucria said looking at the menu. Shun smiled cheerfully at Lucria and everyone decides to order.

Hearing the yelling out of the bar, Hyoga looked over his shoulder. "What is going on?" Hyoga asked. "Sh...you really want to know?" Aurora sighed. Hyoga looked at Lucria. "?lair, she and Miro are having their fun. Again..." Lucria sighed in relief. "Seems that they enjoy the fighting." Shun commented. "Yeah, but they fight the drunks and rough ones to keep the bar safe." Lucria added. 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The Warning...

"Shion..." A young woman called out to Shion. Shion was lying on his back in the grass. He had his eyes closed. The young woman approached him with long silver-violet hair. Her eyes were a pale blue. "Are you the one they call Shion?" The woman asked. Shion turned to the young woman. "Yes. Who are you?" he sat up. "I'm Ceres. Dohko told me that you would be out here." Ceres smiled cheerfully. "Why are you out here anyway?" she asked. "I just want to relax. The war hasn't begun so I just wanted to look at the scenary." Shion explained. Ceres sat down beside him and looked at the sanctuary. "It's pretty, I never knew that our home would be beautiful yet dangerous." she stated.

"They said that you were born here." Shion said looking at Ceres. "Yes, I was born here. I was respected by most, but there were certain gods that wanted me as their wife. Poseidon, Hades, Cronos, but I refused. I can't belong to someone." Ceres said sadly. Shion placed a hand on Ceres' shoulder. "You should be happy that you live every century or so. Being a goddess must be a blessing." "Shion...I can't be happy about this. I lose most of my loved ones every time due to the war against Hades." Ceres said pulling out a blade of grass. "Ceres...are you going to help Athena?" Shion questioned.

"I must. It is my duty to rejuvenate life-where it is taken by the hands from hell." Ceres said proudly. "Athena and I have made a pact. Whenever there is war, she will lead her knights while I will heal the damaged." "You are very dedicated." Shion smiled. Ceres blushed in embarrassment. "...Thank you. What are you going to do after the war?" she asked cheerfully. "I don't know, if I survive I want to remain in the sanctuary." Shion said, "What about you?" "I want to remain in the sanctuary as well, but...there is someone I want to stay with." Ceres said softly. Shion gave her a blank look. Ceres smiled and leaned her head against Shion's shoulder.

"..." Shion smiled and wrapped one arm around Ceres shoulders. "Ceres..." Shion spoke softly as Ceres closed her eyes halfway. "Shion, I want to stay with you...I don't care for the war. All I want to do is stay here in sanctuary with you." Ceres explained softly. Shion placed one hand on Ceres' cheek and kissed her. "I won't die. We'll stay here together I promise." Shion said before he hugged her.

- - -

"Lucria." Mu called out to her. "Lucria, please wake up." He nudged Lucria in the shoulder as she was sleeping on the throne. "May be I should hold her nose until she freaks." Miro said laughing. "Miro, don't be immature." Shaka said as he pulled out his beads. "This will be one way to wake her up." he said placing the beads around Lucria's neck. "Demon capulation!" Shaka announced as a shock of cosmos flew through Lucria's body. Lucria hit the floor trembling in anger. "What the hell was that for?! Who did it?!" Lucria shouted until she looked at the beads around her neck. "Damn you Shaka..." she muttered.

"So Princess woke up." Miro laughed. "Go to hell Miro." Lucria scolded as she removed the beads from around her neck. "It wasn't all of my power Lucria." Shaka said calmly as Lucria shoved the beads in his hands. "Shut up..." Lucria said rubbing her neck. "Shit. No wonder you have that religious mess to use against your opponents." "Come now Lucria." Mu helped Lucria stand. "Thank you Mu. How is Sienna doing?" Lucria questioned. "She is fine. You seem to be relentless. Go to your room. I'll keep watch in the hallway." Mu suggested. "But the Aries temple needs to be protected." Lucria tried to be reasonable. "I understand, but we are safe right now." Mu protested. "All right. Since all of you guys are worried about me. Fine then." Lucria smiled. Walking through the empty hallway, Lucria noticed Canon leaning against the doorway to her bedroom. Mu glared at Canon and stayed behind Lucria silently.

"Lucria, should I-" Mu was about to escort Canon away, but Lucria raised her hand and he silenced. "Is there something you need Canon?" she asked. "Yes, is it okay if I come in?" Canon said being stern. "Yes." Lucria nodded and turned to Mu, "I will be fine Mu." Mu nodded silently. As Lucria walked in her room as Canon followed her. 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

An Arcangel...

"Something wrong?" Lucria looked at Canon with worry. Canon didn't seem like he had an answer as he stared out the window. "You and the bronze knights, you are close to them aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah. They've protected me along with Athena. I gave them my trust and they did the same." Lucria said happily. "..." Canon didn't make a remark. "Canon, if there is something you are trying to prove then spill it out already?" Lucria smiled. "The next battle we know will be with Hades and many people will die. Are you sure that you want to still be considered in this situation?" Canon questioned. "I am Ceres...so I must do what I can to help the saints." Lucria said sadly. Lucria fell on her knees and started breathing heavily. "Shit, I knew that the battle against Poseidon would get me in the ass." Lucria scolded.

Canon ran over to Lucria and picked her up, "You always seem to strain yourself too much. I'm sorry." "Shut up." Lucria gently slapped Canon on the chest. Canon placed Lucria on the bed and sat beside her. "Canon, you care for me like Saga did..." Lucria closed her eyes. Canon chuckled as he placed on hand on Lucria's foot, "Are you still ticklish?" "Wha? Don't start that shit with me now Canon. I wanna sleep peacefully. Mu is outside that door and he will kick your ass if you mess with me." Lucria nagged as she turned away from him. "Lucria, go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Canon said softly. "Of what? Me or my ass?" Lucria commented. "Both." Canon laughed.

- - -

"Shion, why don't we have some fun?" Ceres questioned cheerfully as she stood up. "But Ceres...? You aren't allowed to leave the sanctuary. It was Athena's order." Shion said a bit worried as Ceres danced around. "Come on Shion, I'll be fine and I won't get killed just because I didn't listen to her. We are good childhood friends and she trusts my decisions. Now come on." Ceres said pulling Shion off the ground. Shion blushed faintly and Ceres smiled cheerfully. "We should go out and explore what is beyond the sanctuary Shion!" Ceres said before she kissed Shion's cheek. "Let's go." "Ceres, don't rush. I will go where ever you will go, but this must be accepted by Athena." Shion sighed. Ceres tackled Shion and they rolled over the hillside.

"Shion." Ceres placed a hand on Shion's cheek. "Your eyes are pretty..." she smiled. "Uh..." Shion blushed as Ceres kissed him gently. "Ceres..." Shion wrapped his arms around her. "Shion this world will fall one day due to the gods anger...but I promise that I will try to save many humans as I can along with Athena." Ceres thought as she closed her eyes.

- - -

A few hours had past and Lucria had woken up with Canon holding her in his arms. Their clothes were still on and Canon had his lips against Lucria's forehead. "Canon...your soft." Lucria mumbled as she kissed the opening of his shirt exposing his chest. "I knew you still loved me Lucria." Canon whispered as he held Lucria closer. "Canon..." Lucria tried to speak. "I am not going to have sex with you...not until you are ready to or at least hunger for it." Canon smiled. "Shut it..." Lucria growled as Canon ran his fingers through Lucria's hair. The sky grew dark and the stars glistened brightly. "It's pretty outside." Canon complimented. Lucria looked out the window, "It is." "You better sleep if you want to catch up on rest." Canon smiled. "I know...but-" Lucria chuckled until she noticed a black shooting star. She sat up slowly in amazement and then turned to Canon, "Stay here. I got to check up on the rest of the knights."

Lucria ran through the hallways as Mu followed her. "Gather everyone Mu. I saw something dangerous and everyone must heed warning." Lucria ordered. "Yes!" Mu agreed. In the grand ball room, all the bronze knights, the remaining silver and gold knights arrived. Canon stayed behind Lucria and Sienna trying to not get in anyone's way. Aurora and ?lair were there too. "Something isn't right." Sienna said. "There was a black shooting star out tonight. It must be a warning." she finished. "..." Lucria tried to think. Shun approached her. "Lucria, have you seen one of these things before?" he asked.

"No..." she answered. "Of course you haven't my dear original." A voice called out from the distance and everyone turned to the figure hidden in the dark. "Who are you?!" Shun shouted as he stepped in front of Lucria. "Heh, none of your business...little boy." A girl appeared in front of everyone. She looked exactly like Lucria except the fact she had dark purple colored armor on with short hair. "Damn it...I didn't think you would come back." Lucria muttered as the girl gave her a grin. "Ceres. Athena. It seemed that you both have a different look in this era. Hope Hades doesn't ruin those pretty faces." The girl laughed. 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

A Demon...

"Hades will be expecting you Ceres...remember how close he was in taking you?" The girl reminded Lucria. "He loved your work Ceres, from creating life and almost close to raping you..." she hissed. "That's enough!" Seiya ran over to the girl preparing to hit her with a fist. Shiryu and Hyoga followed, but the three missed as the girl dodged it. "You were once a mortal long ago. Selling your soul to Hades is pathetic. I think you hate me for locking you up." Lucria crossed her arms. "How did she dodge that?" Seiya thought as the girl's black wings appeared. "You guys must be a bronze. Pathetic. You couldn't even land a hit on me." The girl smirked. "Why the hell are you here?" Hyoga questioned. "To warn the girls of course. I see Eos and Hekate have awakened too." She turned to Aurora and ?lair. "Bitch..." ?lair scolded. Miro approached the girl waiting to use his scarlet needle.

"Think again nail-boy, that move won't even kill me. Scorpio..." The girl laughed. "Ugh. I can't stand her." Aurora said gathering some of her cosmos. "Hold it Eos." the girl warned, "I'm a messenger-and I do not have that much time...the war will be sooner than you all think. If you want it to end, Ceres, Hades has a proposal for you to accept." "Eh?" Lucria looked at the girl angrily. "This won't be the first time we meet, but you should listen carefully. If you accept Hades's offer then everyone's life will be spared...hopefully." The girl said. "..." Lucria didn't speak and turned to Sienna. "I..." Lucria tried to speak.

"No." Sienna spoke. "Lucria...we can defeat Hades. Do not accept it." she added. "Stay out of this Athena." The girl growled. "I believe in the saints and I won't surrender to Hades. I have a duty to fulfill and no one will stop me." Lucria informed. "Heh, stupid mortal. You'll regret this." The girl grinned. "I will not hear anymore of this." Mu said angrily. "Leave at once with out harming anyone or you shall fall." Shaka ordered. The girl laughed, "I should have some fun with you guys. Later." The girl then flew away. "She's a saint?" Shiryu questioned. "No. That girl is my doppleganger Hades created." Lucria explained through Ceres voice.

"Long ago, when the gods ruled the skies, Gaia, my mother gave birth to me along with my other siblings-the titans. But as we all grew older, some of the gods sought me out to take me as theirs for granted. Using my cosmos to recreate a terrible disaster, making demons, using human lives in the process, the whole deal. Poseidon wanted me to help him bring life to the oceans and seas. Apollo, Athena's older brother, wanted me to create a life where only he loved me, and Hades wanted me to create life in the underworld. Although, many respected me for what I was capable of, a few tried to kill me. Eris, that goddess wanted me dead after I screwed up her plans. Pandora wanted me dead as well." Lucria spoke, "As a goddess, I was very young and many wanted me just for assistance or their own pleasure."

"Gaia is..." Shun spoke, "The goddess of the earth?" "Yeah. I am her daughter..." Lucria finished. "That doppleganger, however, was created by Hades to portray me in every era. She does not act like me, but she shares the same face." Lucria added. "Lucria. You should stay with Athena during the war." Miro suggested. "Wait a minute, I can take care of myself. If Hades is after me then I can take care of his ass!" Lucria flared in anger. "Lucria..." Shun looked at her worried. "Lucria, Hades is powerful. I know that he will be bringing his knights as well. Miro is right and you know it." Aioria said cautiously. "..." Lucria didn't respond. "Aurora?lair, you two shall stay with them too." Aldebaran said crossing his arms. "Oh, fuck this!" ?lair flared. "?lair!" Miro retorted. "Stay the hell here! You may want to fight out there, but I won't let you die." Miro yelled.

"Miro..." ?lair blushed lightly. "All right." she said calmly. "Hyoga?" Aurora turned to Hyoga with a scared look on her face. "I will be fine Aurora...don't worry." Hyoga smiled. "I will protect you." he promised. "Hyoga." Aurora blushed. Shun and Lucria stared at each other silently. "Shun, I don't want you to get hurt." she said sadly. "Lucria, I'll be fine." Shun placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shun, Hades wants me to-" she stopped as he stared at her. "You guys will get hurt because of me." she turned away. "Lucria." Shun turned Lucria around to face him. "Shun, I don't want you to worry about me. I am strong with you and everyone is around me." Lucria smiled. 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Eruption...

The sanctuary has been calm for a few days, and the bronze saints went back home. Lucria decided to go with them and Sienna remained in Greece. At the orphanage, Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga played soccer with the kids. Lucria sat down on a swing watching them. "Everything seems so peaceful around here." she thought as Seiya fell over missing the kick. "Come play with us Miss Lucria!" A little girl waved over to Lucria cheerfully. Lucria shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll just watch you guys." "No, I want you to play!" The little girl tugged on Lucria's skirt. "I...don't know how to play." Lucria said smiling. "I'll teach you." Shun said with having his hand out to her. Lucria smiled and took it.

"I never played soccer before." Lucria said as Shun kicked the ball to her. "You can't touch the ball with your hands Lucria, you have to kick it in the goal. Only the goalie can throw the ball." Shun explained. "Okay." Lucria kicked the ball in the air. Seiya rans towards her, "Watch out Lucria!" Seiya headbutted the ball over to Hyoga. Lucria ran over to Hyoga to get the ball quickly, "This is fun!" Shun laughed along with the others as Lucria got the ball back. "Okay you guys! Try to head butt this!" Lucria kick the ball in the air higher this time. Hyoga and Seiya bumped heads trying to head butt the ball and Shun kicked the ball over to a little kid. The day went well and everyone walked over to the house by the pier.

"Lucria, are you going to go back?" Seiya questioned. "...I have to." Lucria said softly as she watched the sunset. "It's pretty here in Japan. I don't want to leave, but I must go." "Lucria, you can't go back alone." Hyoga said sitting in a chair. "Hyoga, I'll be fine." Lucria said not turning around. "Lucria. Stop trying to hide everything from us." Shun ordered as Lucria closed her eyes. "Shun, I'm sorry. You guys can't go back." Lucria said crying softly. "What?" Seiya got angry. "Athena wants you all to stay here. And I want the same thing, so I must leave you guys." Lucria finished. Seiya grabbed Lucria by her arm and glared at her angrily. "Seiya, let her go!" Shun ordered. "No Shun. Lucria thinks she's perfect just because she is a powerful goddess!" Seiya complained. "Shut up." Hyoga said angrily. "Seiya, Lucria has been trying to make sure that none of us get hurt. She never chose to be Ceres's incarnation. If Athena and Ceres ordered us to stay here then we shold listen." Hyoga reasoned.

"Hyoga." Seiya released Lucria as Shun sat on the bed. "Fine. We'll stay." Seiya gave up. "Thank you. Now I'll be going." Lucria walked over to the door. "Wait!" Shun walked over to Lucria. "I'll escort you." he said. "...Okay." Lucria opened the door and they both left quietly. Walking by the pier, Lucria and Shun kept quiet. "Shun...I'm sorry." Lucria broke the silence. "No, it's alright Lucria. You have to do your job. I understand." Shun said smiling. "Shun." Lucria turned to him embarrassed. "You've been so kind to me since the first time we met. I, uh-" Lucria tried to finish her sentence until Shun kissed her. Lucria felt safe and held onto him gently. Shun released Lucria and both of them hid their faces. "Shun...that was um-" Lucria blushed until they kissed again.

"You must go." Shun said hugging Lucria. "Shun...please forgive me." Lucria said before she disappeared. 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The guilt stars...

Entering the mansion in the sanctuary, the sky was black and red. Lucria stood with Canon as Sienna was in another room sleeping. "Shun...I hope you live a good life." Lucria thought almost crying. "Lucria is there something wrong?" Canon turned to her worried. "It's nothing Canon. Ugh!" Lucria gasped she sense various cosmos flowing through the sky. "Ceres...! What the hell is going on?" she thought. "Hades has revived his knights. The guilt stars." Ceres explained. "They are all here. Did you tell the bronze saints to not interfere?" Canon questioned. "Yes." Lucria answered. "You are able to protect the Gemini temple using the Gemini Labrynth." she added. "Yes." Canon nodded.

Aurora and ?lair were sitting by the window. "I hope that I am able to help. I don't want to see anyone die." Aurora sighed. "Don't worry we got this side covered Aurora." ?lair grinned. "Something's not right...I feel Camus's cosmos still." Aurora thought as she glanced at the Aquarius temple. "Camus!" She shouted in her head. "Aurora, what the hell is the matter with you?" ?lair asked as Miro approached her. "He's back..." Aurora stuttered. "What?" ?lair looked confused. "Who's back?" she questioned. "Camus! His cosmos...I can feel it. It's him, I just know it. ?lair, that must mean the Pope has returned as well as the others!" Aurora said shaking until she calmed down. "You can sense it ?lair?" Miro asked her. "..." ?lair closed her eyes and focused on her cosmos. She felt something rushing through her body. "Ugh! Shit!" she fell on her knees. "They are powerful." ?lair thought.

"They are all here..." Lucria thought as she felt Canon place a hand on her shoulder. "I must leave." she said. "No Lucria!" Miro ordered. "..." Lucria was about to walk outside then stopped. "Fine. I won't leave Miro. Though, I am going to do something about this." she said. Cosmos spreaded widely through out the sanctuary and Lucria was becoming impatient until she sensed a few familiar ones. "Lucria!" A voice ran through her head. "Ceres!" Another did the same. "No...it can't be...! Saga! Shion!" Ceres and Lucria thought together in a gasp. Lucria fell on her knees and began to cry. Canon ran over to her and held her tight. "Lucria," Canon said as Lucria cried, "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." "Canon! He's back. Saga has returned and he's.." Lucria then disappeared. "I will assist her." Aurora said before disappearing.

The flame clock lighted up automatically as Lucria and Aurora flew through the sky unnoticed. "We have to hurry. Or we might lose-" Lucria sighted Seiya with Mu. "What the hell? He didn't listen to me." she thought until Seiya disappeared inside Mu's starlight extinction. "Mu!" she called out as Lucria landed on her feet. There were three figures in front of them standing there silently. It was Mephisto and Afrodite, but the one behind them was cloaked. "What the hell?" Lucria questioned. "Heh, you forget about me Ceres." Mephisto said with a smug look on his face. "Did you miss us?" Afrodite asked pulling out a red rose. "Mu, they have-" Lucria gasped. "Returned from the pits of hell. Hades have revived them and now they work as his knights." Mu explained. "Why? Wait-where is Seiya?" Lucria asked. Aurora flew somewhere else.

"He's gone." Afrodite said laughing, "But Hades wants a trophy. Lucria come with us." "What? No!" Lucria refused. "Then we shall use force." Mephisto said before charging at her. "Crystal Wall!" Mu shouted as a wall was formed in front of the two. "Like that will stop me!" Mephisto shouted as he tried punch the wall until he was thrown back. Afrodite threw his red rose at the wall but it receded. "Well done Mu. I taught you well..." the cloaked figure said. "I know that voice..." Ceres thought. "Teacher!" Mu muttered as the barrier disappeared. "Mu? Is he the former Pope?" Lucria asked a bit nervous. "Yes, the one Saga killed. He was my teacher also." Mu explained.

"Ceres, you are as beautiful as I remembered." the cloaked figure said gently. "Why did you-How could you do this?!" Ceres shouted through Lucria's voice. "It isn't that terrible my beloved. I'm at my eternal youth, you should be happy with me. Being 18 has made me at my strongest." Shion removed the cloak. "Shion..." Lucria shook her head, she was now being controlled by Ceres. "Mu, you take care of Mephisto and Afrodite. Shion is mine." Lucria ordered. "No you don't-!" Afrodite threw a few white roses towards Lucria as Mu put the crystal wall up again. "Ceres, come back to me." Shion ordered as he held out his hand. "I can't. Not when you sold your soul..." Lucria sighed. "...Ceres. I apologize for my decision, but I will force you to come back to me then!" Shion was about to charge at Ceres until Roshi appeared in front of her. "Dohko!" Shion stopped. 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Fallen gold saints...

"Never thought that you would hurt your own woman." Roshi chuckled. "Dohko, you look pretty old." Shion grinned. "Seems that Hades granted you youth Shion. That was a foolish mistake." Roshi retorted. "Really Dohko? I see that you've aged greatly and Ceres has been granted a new body." Shion said giving Ceres a smirk. "Shion, who else have been revived by Hades?" Ceres questioned. "I will not answer you unless you do one thing." Shion said crossing his arms. "What?" Ceres placed her hands on her hips angrily. Shion confronted Ceres and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand forcing the girl to stare at him, "Give me one kiss..." Ceres lowered her gaze until Shion pressed his forehead against hers. "This is all...I want." he finished. Ceres hesitated, but she couldn't refuse. "Shion..." she muttered before she pressed her lips against his. Shion wrapped his arms around Ceres gently as the kiss went deeper. The two then released each other silently with Ceres's face being red. "That was good, it was almost like we could've shared a bed together." Shion said smiling cheerfully.

"Tell me who else have been revived?" Ceres questioned. "The fallen gold saints." Shion answered, "Including the others." "...Saga!" Lucria thought as Ceres stared at Shion. "Roshi...will you be able to handle Shion? I must stop the others." Ceres spoke as Lucria regained control of her body. "Yes Ceres." Roshi laughed cheerfully, "Go on ahead and meet up with the others." "Thank you..." Ceres nodded and then disappeared. "I must head over to the Aquarius temple." Aurora thought as she flew through the dark sky. "Camus...please tell me that you are all right. I can't think of losing you once more...!"

"Lucria." Canon's voice ran through Lucria's head as she stood by the Gemini Saint within the temple. Saga, Camus, and Shura arrived as Lucria faced the entrance. "No, it can't be-" she thought in fear as Saga confronted the Gemini Saint silently. "The Gemini Labrynth has activated..." Lucria thought as she stood beside the Gemini Saint. "Saga! It's her...!" Camus said surprised. "Lucria, what are you doing here?" Shura questioned. "Lucria remains by my side." The Gemini Saint said. "Hmph! I bet that is a bunch of shit." Saga said glaring at the Gemini Saint. "Saga, it's true..." Lucria spoke softly as she trembled. Seeing Saga alive made her fear hell less, remembering the time they spent together even the sex made her mind crumble. "Lucria, it is too dangerous to stay here." Saga said as he signaled Camus and Shura to go on ahead.

"What are you trying to say Saga? That I am still the same girl you fell in love with? The same girl that you made loved to so tenderly and she couldn't resist?" Lucria asked as Camus and Shura ran past her. "I am not the same weak hearted one Saga. It is my duty to assist Athena in stopping Hades. I have gained Canon's trust and now I must face hell once again." Lucria said before Saga took a step forward. "Saga!" The Gemini Saint said coldly, "You shall not approach Ceres. You have done enough with her." Lucria shivered in fear as she took hold of the Gemini Saint's arm. "Lucria...Canon, who are you to talk about doing enough? You were the one that planted the evil seed inside me. You also caused Poseidon's uproar. Don't tell me what is good and evil." Saga pointed out. "Athena has pardoned me for those foolish acts. Of course, you should know that Camus and Shura are trapped within the Gemini Labrynth." The Gemini Saint explained. Saga gasped, "You don't have such power." "But I do Saga. You aren't the only twin to do such acts now. Stop while you are ahead and your life will be spared." The Gemini Saint spoke. 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Shaka's Heed...

"Ha! Like that will happen!" Saga charged at the Gemini Saint as Lucria moved out of the way. "Saga!" she shouted as she hit the floor. The Gemini Saint's head piece flew off and hit the floor. "What the-" Saga was surprised as he assailed the Gemini Saint. The armor pieces flew a part all over to the floor. Lucria disappeared instantly and headed over to the mansion in an instant. "Canon!" Lucria ran over to him as Canon pushed Lucria away from the blast of the light. Lucria hit the wall as Canon stumbled onto the floor barely dodging it. "Shit. Canon, Saga has-" Lucria tried to speak as she sat up weakly. "Become stronger than before." Canon said sitting up. There was a big crater-like hole in the floor and Miro entered the room quickly. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Such power couldn't be from a gemini saint unless-" Miro turned to Canon with a glare. "Canon!" "Miro. It was not his-" Lucria tried to reason, but Canon cut her off. "The only way to defeat my brother is head-to-head combat. Other than that, he is considered a demigod. Saga isn't the easiest to be fooled." Canon said calmly.

"Heh, that isn't rubbish at all...Leave this place or I will have to kill you." he ordered. "Miro!" Lucria thought as she gasped. "I can not do such a thing Miro. I have been allowed to fight beside Ceres and Athena." Canon said standing slowly. "Bullshit. The gold knights including me will never be able to forgive you for what you have done." Miro said preparing to use his scarlet needle. "I guess I can not turn tail then Miro. Give me your best shot." Canon insisted as he looked like he was never going to retaliate. As Miro pierced a beam of red light through Canon's chest, Canon stumbled a few steps back. Miro kept continuing his actions and Canon soon screamed in pain. "Miro, please stop this now." Sienna ordered. "That I can not do Athena, he has disobeyed god and must be punished for it. The gold knights still do not trust him." Miro said ready to use Antares. "...This is crazy. Why must Canon suffer like this? It isn't right at all." Lucria thought as Canon was dripping blood.

"Miro-" Lucria shouted just as Miro used Antares on Canon. Everyone went silent with Sienna and Lucria in shock as Canon just fell in his own puddle of blood. "Do not worry milady. I have stopped Canon's hemmorage and bleeding." Miro said walking past Canon. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eliminate your enemy?" Canon asked sitting up. "No, there are not any enemies here. All we see now is the gemini saint. Athena, Ceres, I have to be on my way to the Scorpio temple. Please pardon me." Miro said before leaving. Canon cried softly as Lucria ran over to him. Lucria hugged him tightly hoping not to shed a tear, but she couldn't help herself. "Canon!" she muttered as Canon smiled gently. The two kissed lightly and Sienna smiled cheerfully with tears running down her face. "Canon, now you are officially a Gold Saint." Sienna said happily. "Yes." Canon nodded before he kissed Lucria again. Lucria smiled as she hid her face in Canon's shirt opening-feeling his heart beat.

- - -

"Mu!" Aurora shouted as she descended through the air. Mu was running until he heard Aurora's voice. It was soft, but clear. As Aurora landed on the ground, more guilt stars appeared. "Heh, another victim for Hades!" A soldier said grinning. Mu stepped in front of Aurora cautiously. "Aurora, you should be somewhere safe." Mu said coldly. "I'm not leaving you alone with these things." Aurora refused as she clasped her hands together. "You bastards shouldn't be here-" Aurora faced her hands towards the soldiers as ice began to surround her, "Aurora Execution!" A blast of ice frozen all of the soldiers except for a wierd cacoon. "What the f-" Aurora gasped as the wierd cacoon began to slither its way closer to them.

"Aurora get away from that!" Mu ordered as the cacoon's cosmos threw Mu against a wall. "So, you must be Eos...it's a pleasure to meet the Ice Queen." The cacoon spoke as it transformed. Aurora froze in fear as a man in a butterfly type of armor walked out of the remains of the cacoon. "Beautiful...Hades would want you to be beheaded. But I should play with you first." The man came closer as Aurora took a step back. "W-Who are you?" Aurora stuttered. "Myu. One of Hades butterflies. It's a pleasure to finally kill you." he smirked. Mu stood up slowly as he watched Aurora back away from Myu. Myu cupped Aurora's chin in his hand and began clenching his nails in her skin. "Precious ice...he must have taught you a few things. No matter, you can't kill me." Myu said cheerfully. "You can't kill me either." Aurora retorted as she slapped Myu's hand away. "I'm tired of being this weak defenseless girl..." She thought almost crying. "Camus protected me, and so did the others. It's my turn to do something."

"Get away from Myu Aurora! He's too strong for you to fight against!" Mu ordered as Myu exposed his butterflies. Aurora closed her eyes as her cosmos flared around her body and snow fell from the sky. "I can do this...!" she thought to herself. Myu took a step back in surprise and looked at Aurora. "My butterflies are dying...that wench!" Myu glared at Aurora then prepared to assail her, but Mu teleported Aurora away from it. Aurora opened her eyes as Mu held her. "Mu?" she spoke softly. "I won't disappoint the others by losing you. Go on ahead and meet up with Camus. You are the only one who can stop him." Mu said concerned. "Okay, I'll be on my way." Aurora nodded before disappearing. "Mu, please be careful." she thought as she flew over the temples. 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Pandora's wish...

"I hope brother will enjoy his gift." Pandora thought as she played the harp. "But the most important thing he wants is that girl he fell in love with..." "Lady Pandora, we found the girl." Wyvern said as he was on one knee. "If we brought her to you-then all we would have to do is wait for the others to bring Athena's head." he added. "Yes, but brother isn't here yet. Have patience." Pandora suggested.

- - -

"Shun! Why are we here?" Hyoga questioned as they ran through the temples. "Lucria is in danger and I don't want to see her get hurt!" Shun said as they continued to run. "You love her don't you?" Hyoga grinned. "Shut up!" Shun blushed in embarrassment. "You kissed her before Lucria disappeared. We all saw it outside the window. You want Lucria, don't you? You can't lie Shun. You still have a crush on her since you two first met." Hyoga said laughing. "Shut up Hyoga!" Shun was angry. "Go save her Shun." Hyoga added. "You should really bequiet." Shun growled.

"Come on Shun. I know you want to sleep with Lucria. I bet you had some fantasies about her." Hyoga teased. "Damn it Hyoga!" Shun said trying to ignore him, "You had some fantasies with Aurora I bet. Screwing her would make you really excited, wouldn't it?" "Oh now that's mature." Hyoga glared at Shun in anger. "Two can dance in this arguement Hyoga. Keep mentioning Lucria-I'll mention Aurora...!" Shun spoke until he heard someone's voice. "Brother..." Pandora's voice called out to Shun.

"Shun, what's the matter with you?" Hyoga questioned as they stopped running. Shun then disappeared following the voice calling out to him. "Shun!" Hyoga shouted as he tried to follow him, but then stopped. "There's no time. I must reach Aurora." he thought as he went the other way. "Who is calling me?" Shun thought. "Brother..." Pandora continued to call him. "We will meet each other again, brother." she added as Shun continued running faster. "Who is the one that is calling me?" Shun thought as he reached the double doors. As Shun opened the doors, he walked through the dark hallways leading to a girl that was playing a harp.

"Brother. You're here. I am glad." Pandora said as she stopped playing the harp. Pandora stood up from her seat and confronted Shun. "I know who you want brother. It's that girl isn't it?" she questioned. "...! Who are you?" Shun shouted in anger. "I'm your sister brother, your older sister." Pandora smiled. "Don't you want that girl?" she added. Shun felt his chains surround him. "I'm not going to attack you brother. I am just glad that you came back safe and sound." Pandora said as a strange dark cosmos flew into Shun's body. Shun screamed in pain as the his cosmos and the dark cosmos began fighting each other on the inside. "What the hell is happening to me...?!" he shouted in pain as he fell on his knees.

"You are coming back to this world brother. Like I promised." Pandora smiled happily. "Wha...?" Shun panicked as he screamed in pain. "...Lucria!" 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Shun's transformation...

"Shun!" Lucria gasped in fear as she woke up in Canon's arms. "I must help him." she thought as Canon released her. "Canon, stay here. I must help the others." Lucria said before running off. "Lucria!" Canon called out to her. Sienna walked over to Canon with a sigh, "Lucria knows what she is doing." "But will Lucria be safe on her own?" Canon asked Sienna. "Of course." Sienna smiled. "Lucria has a strong will." Sienna added, "I have faith in Lucria and Ceres." "Shun...why did you call me? I thought you and the rest would listen to my order." Lucria thought until Wyvern knocked her down from the sky. Landing roughly in the steps, Lucria glared at Wyvern as she created a wall created by crystallized plants. "Stay the fuck away from me!" she ordered as Wyvern came closer. "Foolish girl." Wyvern commented as he cracked the crystal. The crystal plants broke apart and flew into Wyvern's armor almost shattering it.

"I said stay the fuck away from me!" Lucria ordered as she stood up. "Not if you want to see your friend again." he grunted. "Tell me who it is!" Lucria ordered. "Only if you come with me." Wyvern said. "Fine," Lucria gave up, "But you better not have put a hand on them." "Heh," Wyvern placed Lucria over his shoulder and began running. "Brother," Pandora kissed the hand of the new reincarnated Hades, "You are should be with the girl that you will soon see." "...Tell me who she is." Shun ordered. "The one who had made this world filled with life, the one you wanted to take but couldn't. Do you still not remember?" Pandora questioned. "Do not get sarcastic with me sister." Shun said. His hair was now red, his skin was pale, and eyes were also red. "..." Pandora silenced as Wyvern opened the door with Lucria still over his shoulder.

"Put me down you asswipe." Lucria ordered as her cosmos flared and forced Wyvern to drop her. "Stupid child. Is this the girl?" Wyvern asked as he kneeled down on one knee. Pandora nodded and turned to Shun. "Brother? Is this the girl? The one you wanted?" Pandora questioned. Shun opened his eyes and Lucria gasped as she felt Ceres separate from her body. "Ceres stop the other specters." Lucria thought as Ceres disappeared. "I'll do my best." Ceres said as she flew away. Shun stood up from his throne and walked toward Lucria. "Shun? No, you're Hades?" Lucria said in shock. "I've been waiting for you my princess." Shun spoke gently as he held out his hand. "...Shun! Please tell me that this is you!" Lucria refused to believe this. "I am Hades now." Shun answered, "You seem a bit stressed Ceres. Come with me." "The name is Lucria now Shun-Hades, no sex." Lucria glared at him.

"Do not be flippant girl. You are in the Lord's presence now." Pandora scolded. "Shut up broad!" Lucria retorted. "Sister, give Lucria respect." Hades said as Lucria took his hand. Hades helped her stand up and walk up the stairs. "Why did I come here?" Lucria questioned. "I wanted to see how you were doing...he also wanted to see you." Hades said mentioning Shun. "...!" Lucria didn't respond as they entered the bedroom. It was large and there was a king-size bed covered in dark red and black satin sheets. "I said I was not fucking you." Lucria glared at him. Hades chuckled. "No thought of that, just relax. We should talk about old times." he said smiling. Lucria blushed remembering Shun's gentle smile. "Shun, what happened to you?" she thought.

Hades picked Lucria up and placed her on the edge of the bed. "Lucria, what can I do for you to accept me?" Hades spoke using Shun's voice. "Wha...? Stop this." Lucria said freaking out nervously. "Please Lucria, I don't want to lose you." Hades continued as he laid Lucria gently on her back, "I must...I want you to accept me." "Stop, please stop." Lucria murmured as Hades was now on top of her. "Lucria, I never wanted you to fight this battle all on your own. You were the only one I could be close to." Hades said with his face only becoming an inch away from Lucria's face. "Shun please, I don't want to hurt you." Lucria said softly. "You're only a boy. We can't do this." Lucria added as she tried to push Hades away. Hades took Lucria's hands and pressed them against his chest. "But I want to. You will not be able to hurt me. I will be gentle." Hades said before he kissed Lucria.

Lucria blushed in shock as Hades kissed her deeper. "St..." Lucria tried to speak as she pushed Hades away. "No! I don't want to do this! Shun I-" "Lucria!" Ceres spoke as she retained a new body. "That boy loves you, but I know you do not want to break him. But please stall Hades." she spoke as she flew away. "...Hades, why are you hiding Shun from me?" Lucria asked as Hades attempted to kiss her again. Lucria placed a finger in Hades' face. "Tell me now. I am a widower of the Pope. And I am the girlfriend of the new Gemini Saint." Lucria spoke calmly. "You think that you'll remain what you are. I bet the only thing I would have to do is taste you and you'll fall for me again." Hades said as he kissed Lucria again. "Shun...!" Lucria thought as Hades lowered his body against hers. "Canon! Saga! Shun!" she almost cried out in her head until Hades released her.

"You're in pain. I can fix that." Hades said placing a hand on Lucria's thigh. Lucria twitched and forced some of her cosmos to hit Hades in the face. Hades took a step back in surprise. "You are scared of me aren't you?" Hades grinned. "No. I just don't want you touching me." Lucria said rubbing her arm. Hades slowly took a step forward, but Lucria forced her remaining cosmos to form a coffin around her. She closed her eyes and her cosmos grew larger. "Hades...you will not be able to stop me. As long as I have trust within Athena's saints and as long as they have trust in me then I shall not fall." Lucria spoke through thought. "Ha, your trust will break. You won't be able to fight me like this and I know this barrier will not last long-you don't have that much cosmos on your own." Hades said as he reached a hand out towards Lucria.

"What would that boy think if he saw you like this?" Hades added. "Shun..." Lucria tried to escape the sad memory. "I can't lose you to Hades. I can't lose you like this-not now not ever!" "I knew you couldn't ignore it. I promise to protect you, I will not force you into anything. Just come to me." Hades opened his arms. "No, I prefer to die." Lucria refused. Hades grew a bit impatient as Pandora took a step inside the room, "Brother-what is-!" Lucria's cosmos struck Pandora in the arm instantly. "Back off smut!" Lucria thought aloud. Pandora glared at the girl as Hades gave an order, "Stay away from you future sister-in-law. She is my concern." "But brother-this wench is trying to harm us! Do you want that kind of animal?!" Pandora shouted in protest. "I said stay away!" Hades ordered furiously.

Pandora became scared and left the room silently. "That animal needs to be placed in a cage." Pandora said softly. "If brother takes her in then we'll be fine until the battle is over, but will she betray us?" she thought carefully as she walked down the stairs. "Lucria..." Shun tried to repossess his body. "Please forgive me." he said through his remaining cosmos. "Shun..." Lucria cried. Hades fell on his knees in pain as Shun continued to speak, "Lucria, I don't want you to get hurt because of me...I don't want you to hate me." "Shun, I will try to set you free." Lucria thought. "Lucria, do not force yourself into anything. I just want to..." Shun's voice disappeared as Hades stood up in silence. "Shun-" Lucria called out to him. "You love him too don't you?" Hades questioned. "..." Lucria didn't respond as Hades sat down on the bed and waited for her. "You can't keep this up...or you'll die." Hades smiled. 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Falling...

"So you haven't sensed Lucria's cosmos at all?" Canon questioned Sienna. "No I am sorry Canon. Lucria is no where to be found." Sienna said as a large beam of light hit the sky. "Shaka!" she screamed as cherry blossoms floated around the sanctuary. "Brother is getting closer here." Canon said. "Shaka no!" Aurora shouted to the sky as tears ran down her face. "We've lost...no it can't be true." Mu thought as he looked at the Virgo temple. "Shit!" Miro smashed his fist into the wall of his temple. "Damn it, Saga I'll kill you. Camus and Shura too." he said rasping. "?lair. What are you doing?" Canon asked as ?lair was about to jump out the window. "We've lost Shaka to those bastards. I don't care if the guy was your brother and Lucria's husband. But they are Hades's warriors now and I won't let them live." ?lair said before she disappeared.

Aurora landed at the footsteps of the Scorpio temple. "Miro! Shaka is...!" she tried to speak as her eyes watered. "I know..." Miro spoke coldly. "You should get back to Athena. Eos, it's dangerous out here." Miro suggested. "What are you trying to say Miro?" ?lair confronted him, "Are you saying that Aurora is weak. She may be sensitive but she is not weak. Lucria's cosmos has died down and it is hard to communicate with her." "What?!" Miro gasped. "That's right, Lucria isn't anywhere to be found. Ceres is still here but her vessel isn't. I'm not joking either." ?lair placed a hand on her hip. "Now I know that you are serious." Miro said calmly. "We must meet up with Mu and Aioria." Aurora spoke before running off.

"Heh, now you got to her head Miro." ?lair smiled before Miro wrapped one arm around her waist. "What the hell?" ?lair protested as Miro kissed her neck. "You should've stayed with Athena, that was an order." he muttered. "Miro, you should hold your tongue. I am a goddess." ?lair retorted. "Your safety is my consideration ?lair. I know that you think I am being a bit worried about you, but I don't want you getting in harm's way too much." Miro explained. "Miro-if you stop worrying about me and we both survive then we will have sex. Okay?" ?lair smirked. Miro blushed. "Ha! That got your attention." ?lair smiled cheerfully, "Now, let's go."

"Camus, how long has it been since...?" Aurora thought as she confronted Mu and Aioria. Saga, Camus, and Shura gasped as they say her approach Mu. Aurora turned around and faced Camus in silence. "Aurora..." Camus muttered as Saga glared at the girl. "Camus, this is a disappointment. Seeing you join Hades to take Athena's head. As Eos's incarnation, I will not allow that to happen." Aurora stated seriously. "Aurora, has it been a while now?" Camus questioned. "..." Aurora didn't answer as Camus took a step closer. The air got colder and everyone watched Camus. "Aurora becareful." Mu informed. "I know what I am doing Mu. Have faith in me." Aurora said kindly. "Aurora, you've changed. But you still have the same face." Camus frowned. "Is it a bad thing Camus? You died in serving Saga." Aurora retorted.

Saga glared at Aurora, "So Lucria is still alive?" "I don't think you even care if she is or not." Aurora said calmly. Saga grew angry. "Lucria's cosmos hasn't been located easily. We can locate Ceres but Lucria is gone." Mu explained. "What?" Saga gasped in surprise. "How can that happen?" Shura asked, "Did they both separate?" "If that's the theory then yes but Lucria probably didn't survive." Mu added. "No!" Saga thought as he took a step forward. "Saga, what is going on?" Shura questioned. "That's enough. Aurora, if you stay in my way then we have to fight each other." Camus pointed out. "Camus, I still love you. I watch over Hyoga now. He helps me remain calm whenever I think about you. Camus!" Aurora tried to not to cry as she ran over to him with out even thinking. "Camus!" she called out to him as Camus pulled her in his arms. He then placed his hands on her back gently.

"Aurora...I'm sorry." he said as he froze Aurora's body. "Eos!" Mu shouted in anger as Aurora fell to the ground slowly, but Camus caught her. "I didn't kill her." he said before pressing his lips gently against hers. "Beautiful girl, no wonder Hyoga has also taken an interest. I understand how he feels about her..." Camus said after removing his lips from hers. Aurora's body was frozen but her cosmos did not vanish. "She is alright." Eos's cosmos spoke. "Camus, you won't harm Aurora. I understand. But you little boys will not go any further to harm this sanctuary." she added. "Eos. We'll take it from here." Miro said approaching the others with ?lair by his side.

- - -

"Shion, Dohko." Ceres confronted them calmly. She was only able to last in her original appearance for only a few hours due to her separation with Lucria. "You two need to stop fighting." she said sadly. Shion looked at Ceres amused as Dohko held his sword. "I love this world, even if humans pollute it...Apollo tried to take Lucria convincing her that humans are pathetic and devious. Of course, she wants to protect everything she stands for. Now why would you think that Hades would make life better?" she asked Shion.

- - -

Hades was still on the bed watching Lucria defend herself. "Please Lucria, I do not want to waste our time when we could be planning on what we should do together." Hades said with a smirk. "I said 'NO SEX', you sick freak. Bring Shun back to me." Lucria shook her head in refusal. "Shun will not be coming back to you unless you defeat the fear of trying to hide your desire." Hades tempted. "Shun wants your body, as well as I do. The lucious feeling of our bodies touching-hearing your scream in pain as I move inside you-" Hades added with a smirk. "No, I can't do this..." Lucria cried sadly as her cosmos kept changing shape. "No, gotta focus!" she thought. Hades grabbed Lucria by her arm gently, making her cosmos disappear slowly. "Let me go!" she ordered as Hades kissed her again, forcing her mind to lose focus as he deepened the kiss. "Lucria...show me your pain." Hades murmured as Lucria was trying to resist.

"Yes Hades..." she said softly as she lost control. Hades carried Lucria over to the bed and placed her on her back. "Lucria, you should be safe with me from now on." Hades rasped as he laid his body against Lucria's. Lucria wrapped her arms around Hades's neck and kissed him tenderly. Hades gave Lucria a smirk as he placed his hands on her legs and spread them a part. Lucria's soul was taken away from her body and trapped in a cosmos like coffin. "I can not fail the others..." she thought as she felt a tremendous cosmos fly into the sky. "What was that?" Hades thought as he moved himself off of Lucria's body and headed outside his bedroom. Pandora gasped as she looked at the sky. "It's getting closer." she thought until Hades entered the room.

"Athena is gone brother." Pandora smiled cheerfully as Hades walked up to her. "Yes. That is good news, now all we have to do is wait for-" he stopped as Lucria entered the room in a short dark violet colored dress. Hades had given it to her earlier before he left the room. "...You look-" Hades smiled as he watched Lucria approach him slowly. "Athena is done for and we must wait for the specters to bring her head." she said calmly with out any emotion. "Yes." Pandora glared at Lucria suspicious. "She has fallen into a trance brother?" Pandora questioned. "..." Hades didn't answer as Lucria looked around the room. "She resisted you didn't she?" Pandora asked. "None of your concern." Hades said harshly as he held his hand out to Lucria and she took it with out hesitating. "Come back to bed Hades..." Lucria muttered as she kissed Hades's neck gently. "In a few minutes." Hades smiled sweetly as Saga, Camus, and Shura approached them.

"Saga, is that...?" Camus questioned Saga as he and Shura was now blind. "Lucria!" Saga called out to her, but Lucria didn't say a word. "So, this is the one you loved isn't it?" Pandora smiled cheerfully as Saga held Sienna's blood stained dress. "Good job now brother will be happy with what you have accomplished." Pandora said happily. "Let me talk to Lucria." Saga ordered. "Why do you want to talk to that wench?" Pandora smugged. "Pandora. Do not talk about my wife that way." Hades said calmly. "Wife?!" Saga thought pissed off. "Lucria, what happened to you?" Saga asked sadly. "Lucria? Is that my name now?" Lucria questioned. "I am Hades's new wife." she added with a smile. "Something is wrong with her..." Shura thought as he took a step closer.

"Saga...it's been so long since we've made love hasn't it?" Lucria questioned. "..." Saga didn't answer. "You left me all alone when you killed yourself. Saying sorry wasn't good enough. Your brother, Canon, has taken the destiny of the Gemini Saint. I hope you are happy with what you have done." Lucria laughed evilly. "Hades, what have you done to her?" Saga glared at Hades. "Nothing, she just lost her soul. The cosmos of her, however, still remains...in my bedroom." Hades gave Saga a smug look. "Bastard." Camus thought as he gathered his ice. "Do not even think of harming me. I am a god and you are all nothing, but pawns." Hades warned them. "Do not forget the clock is ticking...now show me Athena's head." Pandora ordered as Saga was about to hand her the remains. Hades escorted Lucria and himself into his bedroom. As he locked the door, Pandora screamed in fear. 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

Hades's confession...

Wyvern ran in the room in anger, Shura had his hand against Pandora's neck. "Let go of her!" Wyvern ordered. "Not until I speak with Lucria." Saga said angrily. "Heh, she belongs to Hades now. It is none of your concern." Wyvern said laughing. Saga was about to punch Wyvern in the face until Wyvern grabbed his arm. "Fighting me will lead to your death!" Wyvern said throwing Saga into a wall. "Aurora Execution!" Camus shouted as a blast of ice covered Wyvern. Wyvern dodged the attack and sent a blast of cosmos directly at Camus causing Camus to fly into the air. While the fight continued, Lucria was in Hades's arms making love to him. "...Saga!" Lucria's cosmos called out as Hades was about to enter the girl's body. Lucria regained her soul and ran outside the room. "Saga!" she shouted as Wyvern held Saga by the neck, "Pathetic..." "No, you don't!" Lucria shot Wyvern in the shoulder with her cosmos and ran over to Saga almost tackling him. "Lucria...?" Saga muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Saga." Lucria cried as she held him. Aurora and the others were able to catch up to them. "Lucria, you are...yourself right?" Saga said as he touched her cheek. "Yes! Of course I am." Lucria said as Saga wiped her tears away. "Saga...why did you?" Lucria tried to speak, but Saga kissed her gently. "You mustn't be afraid of what will happen to me and the others. You must defeat Hades." Saga smiled. "Wha?" Lucria's eyes widened. "I don't know if I can." she stammered. "You mustn't lose." Camus said as Aurora sat him up. "Shun has become..." Lucria couldn't finish her sentence. Ikki walked up to her. "Little brother has become what?" he asked. Hades entered the room with a smile.

"Hades." Lucria finished. Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga glared at Hades. "Shun?" Ikki asked Hades. "Dear brother..." Hades said before laughing like a maniac. Ikki was now pissed off. "You should be proud older brother. I am not weak anymore, nor the little cry baby." Hades said grinning. "Ikki, Shun is Hades..." Lucria stopped because of how Ikki would react in fury. "Shit." Ikki stated as he took a step forward. "Brother..." Shun tried to take possession over Hades once again. "Do not worry about me. It's important that you defeat Hades." he added. "Shun!" Lucria cried in fear. "Lucria..." Shun smiled as Lucria reached out to him. "Shun!" Lucria shouted as Hades regained control. "I wanted to see the look on your face my fair maiden." Hades laughed cheerfully as he tilted his head.

"The clock..." Aurora took a look at it as the last flame was about to fade. "Camus!" Aurora held onto him. "Aurora, I'm sorry. It is my time to leave..." Camus smiled as he cried softly. "Master!" Hyoga said as he ran over to Aurora's side. "Lucria..." Saga spoke as he hugged Lucria tight. "It's time..." Pandora smiled as the specters's bodies began to fade into little cosmos specs. "Defeat Hades, and rescue Athena." Shura ordered as they all disappeared. "Saga...I won't fail you." Lucria promised as she caught a cosmos spec. "Everyone, listen to me carefully. Athena's knights will fight off the rest of the specters. Eos, Hekate, and I will finish Hades and Pandora off." Lucria stated standing up. Canon approached Lucria. "I'll take care of Wyvern." he said as he glared at Wyvern. Ikki didn't leave. "Ikki let me take care of this." Lucria said calmly. "No. Shun is my little brother." Ikki protested. "Fine, you stay here with ne while the others fight." Lucria nodded as Aurora confronted Pandora. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Eos said pissed off. "Just try it." Pandora said as she took out a black box.

"Bull." ?lair said as she slapped the box out of Pandora's hand. "?lair, go help the bronze knights rescue Athena." Aurora spoke as she looked at the bronze knights run after the specters. "Fine, more asses to kick." ?lair grinned as she ran outside. Lucria walked back into the bedroom with Hades right behind her. "Stop this battle." she ordered as Hades placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will only if you give in to me." Hades smiled. "I won't do such a thing..." Lucria said as Ceres cosmos entered her body. "What?!" Hades took a step back. "You want me as your own like before, but I will not allow it!" Ceres spoke in anger as her cosmos surrounded Lucria's body. "No...you aren't serious?!" Hades muttered as Lucria pulled out an arrow. "If sacrificing myself will stop you then this is the only way." Lucria said as she pressed the arrow against her throat.

"Lucria!" Shun called out to her. "Shun, I love you..." Lucria said before forcing the blade through her throat. Blood splattered all over the floor and Lucria hit the floor with a thud. "No!" Shun said trying to break free as he picked Lucria up of the floor. "...Sorry." Lucria thought as her cosmos faded away as she closed her eyes. "What the hell am I doing?" Hades regained some of the control as he grabbed the arrow that was covered in Lucria's blood. "Lucria..." he said sadly as Shun took control once again. "I will protect you." Shun said as he shoved the blade through his chest bursting his heart open.

"Ceres!" Athena thought as Sienna opened her eyes.

"Brother!" Ikki shouted. 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a SagaxOCxCanon fanfic. It's not yaoi or a mary-sue.

The result...

"Is this a...dream?" Lucria thought as she and Shun were in the Yomotsu Hirasaka. The two weren't walking into the pits of hell though. They were sitting on the edge of the cliff frozen. "Why aren't we moving?" she thought as she turned to Shun. He had his head against her shoulder. "Lucria..." he murmured. "Shun, I'm sorry for this." Lucria said as she noticed a light shining above the two. "Ceres!" Athena called out to them.

"Athena?" Shun opened his eyes and listened to the soothing voice. "Yes Andromeda. I have called out to you and Ceres." Athena answered. "You two are not able to fall into the pit due to the Gemini's last will. Both of them have fallen and want you two to not die." Athena said happily, but she still had sadness. Lucria slowly moved her hand in the air reaching the light. Shun held onto Lucria tightly as his chains followed the light. "You want to go home Shun?" Lucria questioned. "Only if you come with me." Shun smiled as he hugged Lucria tight. "All right. You keep convincing me then I dunno what to do now." Lucria shook her head as she spoke. Shun kissed Lucria gently as the light engulfed them.

"Hey wake up!" Miro kicked Lucria in the side. Lucria shrieked as she glared at him. Shun opened his eyes and the first thing he clinged on to was Lucria. "Shun..." Lucria blushed as everyone looked at the two with a smug look. "Heh, I guess you two are gonna screw each other." ?lair commented. "Shut the hell up!" Lucria shouted in embarrassment as Aurora walked up to them with Hyoga. Seiya held Sienna in his arms. Ikki walked up to them in silence, but he had a smile on his face. "Brother!" Shun cried, "I'm sorry for harming you all!" Lucria hugged Shun gently. "No bro. It wasn't your fault. We are all just happy that you guys are okay." Ikki said calmly.

"Athena has granted me to bring you both back." Sienna smiled cheerfully. "Thanks. What can we do now the war is over? Sanctuary is safe. So, what should we do? You gold and bronze knights did enough, take a break." Lucria suggested. "You are happy today." Hyoga laughed. "Hyoga, I can kick your ass." Lucria grinned. Shiryu shook his head as Seiya continued laughing. "Seiya, your ass is next." Lucria teased. "Hey! I didn't say anything!" Seiya was now in shock.

Shun helped Lucria stand straight. "Okay, now who wants to go home?" she questioned Shun and the rest of them.

- - -

The End

Author's note: I am a bit slow right now with my fanfics but I'll continue them, college is keeping me busy so don't mind it-I'll do another saint seiya though 


End file.
